Der Vertrag
by DIY Sheep
Summary: The German version of The Contract translated by the lovely Chaoskir. If you don't know German, don't bother.


**Der Vertrag**

Tanslated by **chaoskir**

Kummer und Schmerz war alles, dessen er sich bewusst war. Er stellte sich vor, dass der Schmerz, der durch seinen Körper pochte, die Holzfußbodenbretter vibrieren ließ. Er lachte still und hysterisch: Er war ein menschliches Klavier des Schmerzes. Heben Sie das menschliche Klavier des Schmerzes auf. Es gab einen netten Gong dazu …, der ihn erinnerte: Klavier ist Glocken nicht ähnlich. Klavier klingt leicht, nicht so schwer. Wo kamen die Glocken her? Die Glocken des St. Clemens. Heiliger Wilson wahrscheinlich. Er wunderte sich, warum er nicht da war. Er öffnete behutsam ein Auge, sein Auge fand einen staubigen Fußboden und er wollte sich daran erinnern, die Putzfrau zu anzurufen. Er sah teilnahmslos zu, wie sein Atem den Staub aufwirbelte. Es war Tageslicht. Er begriff, dass er sich wahrscheinlich zur Arbeit verspätete, die Glocke war Wilson, der ihn anrief, damit er sich besser zur Arbeit bewegte, bevor irgend jemand herausfand, welche Melodie dieses menschliche Klavier spielte.

Er hatte den Trauermarsch immer gehasst.

…………

Es war Wilson; wie vorauszusehen war, der zuerst bemerkte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Jeder wusste, das House ein verrückter, reizbarer, exzentrischer Bastard war und erklärte es mit den Phasen des Mondes oder dem Wechsel der Jahreszeiten.

Aber Wilson war in sein Büro gekommen, hielt vor dem Schreibtisch an, stützte seine Hände auf seine Hüften und runzelte die Stirn. Er schaute auf den Rücken von House, der er aus dem Fenster starrend da saß. Etwas war nicht okay. Gut, das war House. Nicht okay sein war praktisch die Definition seiner selbst, aber heute war etwas anderes falsch.

'Bist Du ok? Cuddy sagte, dass Du gestern krank gewesen bist.'

House drehte sich nicht um. 'Ja' sagte er. 'Ich bin okay.' Aber er ging nicht näher drauf ein. Sie blieben ungefähr eine Minute so, bis Wilson leise im Misserfolg seufzte und das Zimmer verließ. Es war wahrscheinlich sein Bein. Es war Winter. Das Bein schmerzte immer mehr im Winter. Wenn er ihm ein wenig Zeit gäbe, würde er seinen Freund zurückbekommen.

House hörte ihn nicht gehen. Er begann geistesabwesend, seinen Stock in seinen Händen zu wirbeln. Als er seine Augen schloss konnte er die verhassten Wörter sehen - geschrieben in einem dummen roten Glühen des Schmerzes gegen einen schwarzen Hintergrund: 'Sie werden niemals wissen, wann wir wieder kommen werden. Es könnte in einem Monat sein. Es könnte am nächsten Tag sein. Aber es wird immer ein nächstes Mal geben.'

....

'Was geschah mit Ihrem Gesicht?' fragte sie.

'Barkampf gestern Abend wegen einer verrückten Nutte,' versuchte er blöd zu lächeln, aber innerlich fühlte er sich krank. Dennoch musste er den Schein wahren. Musste weiter funktionieren.

Cuddy sah rot. 'Sie gingen zu einer Bar gestern Abend? Nachdem Sie sich gestern mit einer Grippe krank gemeldet haben?'

Wenn sie näher hin geschaut hätte, hätte sie einen panikartigen Blitz über das Gesicht von House gleiten gesehen. Sein Mund öffnete sich aber kein Ton kam heraus. Er hatte seine letzte 'Entschuldigung' völlig vergessen, sie war jedoch zu erzürnt, um es zu bemerken und verstand sein Schweigen nur als Eingeständnis seiner Schuld.

Sie wandte sich ihm zu, ihren Finger wild vor seinem Gesicht hin und her bewegend.

'Dieses Verhalten ist inakzeptabel. Sie gehen unverzüglich an Ihre Arbeit zurück. In diesem Augenblick, und Sie werden die gestrigen Klinik-Stunden, die heutigen Klinik-Stunden und noch zwei Extraklinik-Stunden erledigen, weil Sie mich angelogen haben.'

Sie nahm an, dass er nun anfing, das Krankenhaus nieder zu schreien, behauptend, dass Nutten ein akzeptables medizinische Mittel gegen die Grippe oder etwas ähnlich Lächerliches seien, aber stattdessen sah er sie nur für einen Moment fast mit einem Ausdruck der Erleichterung an, nickte und hinkte ohne ein Wort aus ihrem Büro.

Cuddy war verblüfft. Sie beobachtete die sich zurückziehende Gestalt. House stritt nicht mit ihr? Vielleicht war er wirklich krank. Sie klopfte nachdenklich mit dem Kugelschreiber gegen ihre Zähne. Sie würde mit Wilson darüber sprechen müssen. Sein Hinken war in letzter Zeit stärker geworden. Sie fragte sich warum.

……

Es dauerte Minuten bis das Schreien in ein Wimmern übergegangen war. Schließlich senkte sich der Schmerz. Er schluchzte und rang schaudernd nach Atem und öffnete seine Augen.

Aber es schien keine Hast zu geben. Sie hatten die ganze Nacht. Er lag auf dem Beton, vor Schmerz von Sinnen. Seine Augen waren offen, sahen aber nichts, außer dem gelegentlichen Beben, das durch seinen Körper zuckte.

Schließlich, nach einer schmerzenden Ewigkeit, wurde die Frage gestellt, und er schrak zurück, weil das Schweigen gebrochen wurde.

'Sind Sie bereit fortzufahren?' fragte die weiche verhasste Stimme.

Er schaute nicht auf seinen Peiniger. Es gab nichts. Nur Schmerz. Keine Gnade. Nur der Vertrag. Das war alles, wofür er jetzt lebte. Er nickte bloß langsam, wickelte seine Arme schützend um seinen Kopf, um so auf den nächsten Schlag zu warten, der auf seinen Schädel oder sonst wohin krachen oder der erneut sein schmerzendes gefoltertes Bein treffen würde.

……..

Die jungen Doc´s langweilten sich im Büro. House war zu spät. Foreman war wütend, als House schließlich ungefähr zur Mittagspause hereinhinkte, eine Schiene auf einem seiner Finger tragend.

'Jesus, nicht schon wieder,' rief Chase aus, als er die Schiene sah. House ignorierte ihn und ging geradewegs zur Kaffeemaschine.

Cameron stieß Chase verärgert an der Schulter. 'Ein anderer Unfall?' fragte sie versuchsweise.

House seufzte in die Kaffeemaschine. 'Ja. Ich bin auf meinen Beinen nicht mehr so sicher, wie ich es einmal zu sein pflegte, sagte er ungeduldig. 'Fiel und landete falsch auf der Hand.'

Foreman schnaufte. 'Sind Sie sicher, dass es nicht einige wütende Buchmacher sind, denen Sie noch Geld schulden?'

Sich Foreman zuwendend, schwenkte House ausschweifend seinen Kaffee-Rührstab in der Luft. Ärgerlich sagte er, ich denke, dass Sie wissen sollten, dass Buchmacher traditionell Beine brechen.' Er lächelte garstig blöd und drehte sich zu seinem Büro. 'Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, werde ich in mein Büro gehen. Geben Sie mir bitte mindestens zehn Minuten des Friedens, bevor jemand Wilson davon erzählt und er mir seine Fürsorge angedeihen lässt.'

Er nahm einige Vicodin. Sie bewirkten, dass er die Folgen ihrer Quälerei nicht mehr spürte. Er konzentrierte sich auf das Verdrängen des Schmerzes bevor die Arznei in seinem Nerven-System wirkte, so dass er nichts mehr fühlte. Der Trick sollte sein, zu erstarren. Wenn du erstarrt bist, erinnerst Du Dich nicht daran, was sie dir antaten. Du durchlebst es … immer wieder … nicht noch einmal, du musst nicht an … das Gefühl von ihnen … die Berührung … die Schläge … die Hände denken, die, die dich unten … die Hilflosigkeit … stoßen, sich deine Fäuste in der Sinnlosigkeit ballen. Wenn Du erstarrt bist, gibt es keinen Schmerz. Vicodin nahm seinen Schmerz weg. Wenn es keinen Schmerz gab, konnten sie fortfahren.

"House, bist Du o.k.?"

Er blickte erschreckt auf. Wilson hatte sich ihm auf dem Balkon angeschlossen und glitt über die Trennwand. „Nur ein wenig müde heute, es waren gestern Abend zu viele Nutten, he hast Du da Chips?" fragte er, seine Hand ausstreckend.

Wilson schlug seine Hand weg. "Ja, und das sind meine," sagte er, als er in den Stuhl neben House glitt.

House lächelte blöd. "Du wirst sie nicht ewig bewachen können. Ich kann warten."

"Oh, um Himmels willen, hier hast Du ein paar," sagte Wilson, als er das Paket heftig gegen House Brust schlug, sein Zusammenzucken nicht bemerkend. House nahm eine Hand voll und schaute nachdenklich. "… nimmt meinen Schmerz weg, und er bringt Essen - eine Win-Win-Situation," sagte er mit den Chips in seinem vollen Mund.

"Was hast Du gesagt?" fragte Wilson, ihm zusehend.

"fuffinck", antwortete er Wilson mit einem Chippie- Lächeln während er eine Zeit lang auf den Chips herumkaute. Eine Weile gab es keinen Schmerz, und er konnte so tun, als wäre alles okay.

………..

"Wo ist House?"

"Krank," sagte Cuddy.

Chase und Cameron tauschten bedeutungsvolle Blicke aus. Foreman schlug seine Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch.

Das Wort, das jeder dachte, aber keiner sagen wollte war: wieder.

……

House hatte immer gedacht, dass er ein Experte auf dem Gebiet des Schmerzes war. Er dachte, dass er wegen seines Beines Schmerz kannte. Aber er begriff, dass das Bein nur die Spitze des Eisbergs gewesen war. Es gab so viele Varianten des Schmerzes. Es war einer Symphonie ähnlich. Der kurze scharfe, deutliche, verdorrende Schmerz, der dich Keuchen ließ. Der lange langsame Schmerz, der allmählich wuchs und sich in deinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete, der dich am ganzen Körper erzittern ließ.

Wie viel von jeder Sorte des Schmerzes würde er noch erleiden müssen, weil das besser war als die Alternative? Wie sagte Cuddy immer … 'das kleinere von zwei Übeln'.

Und er hätte niemals gedacht, dass es so viele Arten gab, Schmerz zuzufügen. Er wunderte sich darüber, mit wie viel menschlichem Einfallsreichtum und Kunst man mit Rücksicht darauf nur geringe Spuren zu hinterlassen, einem anderen Menschen genau dosierten Schmerz zufügen konnte.

Der Rechtsanwalt war ein Experte. Man konnten sagen, dass er seinen Job liebte: Das Mischen der physischen und psychischen Qualen. Manchmal brutal und hart. Ein anderes Mal sanft, aber gnadenlos, tat er sein quälendes Werk. Dabei beobachtete er House Qualen die ganze Zeit. Er saugte House Reaktion, den Schmerz und die Angst in sich hinein.

Wilson stand mit den Händen in seinen Hüften in der Türöffnung von Cuddy. "Es ist nicht in Ordnung," sagte er dramatisch. "House beklagt sich nicht über den Schmerz."

Cuddy sah verwirrt aus. "Ist das nicht ein gutes Zeichen?"

'Ach, Kommen Sie schon! Das ist Gregory House - ich definiere mich durch meinen Schmerz -' schrie er auf. 'Und Sie können offensichtlich sehen, dass das Hinken schlimmer wird. Er brüllt nicht. Er stöhnt nicht. Er wird sogar nicht mehr ärgerlich. Er, der sonst so absolut direkt ist. Er schweigt nur.'

'Also,' sie sann nach. 'Vielleicht verarbeitet er den Schmerz in seinem Bein nur besser. Wilson schaute sie vielsagend an. 'OK, das war dumm. Nicht House. '

'Er ist unglücklich,' sagte Wilson.

Cuddy runzelte die Stirn. 'Er ist immer unglücklich.'

Wilson raufte sich frustriert die Haare 'Aber das ist nicht der normale unglückliche Zustand. Das ist ganz schlimm unglücklich.'

'Wie können Sie sich da so sicher sein?'

'Ich bin sein Freund.'

…..

'Also, sollen wir uns heute abend etwas beim Chinesen bestellen?"

House blickte nicht einmal auf. "Nein".

Wilson versuchte es noch einmal. Bist Du sicher? Ich war schon ewig nicht mehr bei Dir. Er fuhr schwereres Geschütz auf 'Ich sehne mich nach einem guten Porno, und ich werde das Bier mitbringen.'

'Ich bin beschäftigt.'

'Du bist in letzter Zeit immer beschäftigt. Was tust Du die ganze Zeit?' fragte Wilson.

House behielt seine Augen auf seiner Arbeit und tat 'Ganz offensichtlich beschäftigt.' Wilson resignierte und ging davon. Nicht sehend, dass House ihm einen nervös hektischen Blick nachsandte, als er zur Türe hinausging.

……

House behielt ein Auge auf dem Computerschirm und ein Auge auf Jimmy. Guter alter voraussagbarer Jimmy. Wenn es auch nahe Mitternacht war, war Jimmy noch in seinem Büro. Wahrscheinlich Vorsorge für sterbende Mamas erarbeitend und rote Lollys mit Morphium für die krebskranken Kinder entwickelnd - während er zu Hause bei seiner Frau und seinen eigenen vermeintlichen Kindern sein sollte. Wenn dieser Mann nur aufhören könnte, an Romanzen zu glauben und nüchterner sein könnte, er wäre viel glücklicher, dachte House verbittert.

Obwohl Wilson mit ihm zurzeit nicht sprach, fühlte er sich ein wenig sicherer, wenn Wilson um ihn herum war. Wilson bedeutete Sicherheit. Ein dummer unsicherer Wichser bist du House, dachte er mit dem Wunsch, durch den großen, netten Onkologen geschützt zu werden. Wilson war ebenso nett und ebenso weich wie ein flaumiges Häschen. Er konnte nicht einmal seinen eigenen Kampf in einer Bar ausfechten, wie House wusste. Ein Bar-Kampf brauchte einen Diagnostiker, der schmutzig kämpfte und wusste, wie man einen Stock benutzten musste, um den maximalen Schaden anzurichten.

Aber dennoch beruhigte das Licht ihn, das aus der Balkon-Tür von Wilson kam. Und er sann darüber nach, dass es etwas an diesem Menschen geben musste, das ihn zum Beschützer der Ängstlichen und der Kinder machte.

House schaute nervös durch das Glas seines Büros in den Gang. Das Krankenhaus war ruhig und dunkel. Er schauderte unwillkürlich. Früher pflegte die Dunkelheit ein beruhigender Ort zu sein. Jetzt war es etwas, um gefürchtet zu werden. Gefürchtet, aber nie, niemals vermieden.

Er arbeitete verzweifelt, um zu vergessen aber dennoch schossen die Klauseln in seinen Kopf. Es war spät und dunkel, und er wusste nie, wann sie kamen. Es war immer besser, bereit zu sein. Er würde nicht wieder die Klausel Fünf, Paragraph Zwei vergessen. Er schluckte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Nicht wieder … nie, niemals wieder. Er zog seinen Hemdsärmel hoch und schaute auf seinen gebrandmarkten Unterarm, auf die eingebrannten Zahlen. Nie, niemals würde er sie vergessen, dachte er. Die Klauseln und Paragraphen begannen automatisch seinen Geist zu durchbohren und er begann unbewusst, sie atemlos zu murmeln, während er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Bildschirm richtete.

Irgendwann später streckte House seinen Arm aus, um etwas vom Drucker zu nehmen. Auf halben Weg hielt er inne. Etwas war falsch. Alarmiert sah er sich um. Das Licht von Wilson war aus. War er gegangen, während House arbeitete oder schlief er im Büro auf seiner Couch? -Verdammt - wie war zurzeit noch der Zustand seiner Ehe? Er wusste, dass er besser hätte zuhören sollen. Ein Knoten begann sich in seinem Magen zu bilden. Er schaute auf den Gang hinaus, aber dort war niemand.

Er griff automatisch in seine Tasche und nahm einige Pillen. Er bemerkte, dass er schwitzte und fuhr mit einer zittrigen Hand über seinen rauen Bart. Sie werden heute Nacht nicht kommen, redete er sich verzweifelt ein. Es wird okay sein, heute Nacht. Sie werden heute Nacht nicht kommen. Aber er glaubte seiner eigenen Lüge nicht. Ich werde überprüfen, ob Wilson auf der Couch schläft, dachte er. Er bewegte sich nicht. Ich werde es jetzt überprüfen. Er versuchte, nach seinem Stock zu greifen, aber er stellte fest, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte.

Atme Du Wichser. Er bemerkte, dass er das Wort 'Wichser' zweimal in einer Nacht verwendet hatte. Gott, er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, um die Kontrolle über sich zurück zu gewinnen. Versuchend, nicht zu hyperventilieren tastete er herum, fand seinen Stock und probierte, sein Gewicht darauf zu verlagern. Schließlich schaffte er es, sich auf seine Füße zu stellen. Blind durch die Glastür stoßend, brach er auf dem Balkon beinahe zusammen, drehte unbeholfen die Trennwand herum und schwankte zur Tür von Wilson.

Er drückte seine Nase an das Glas, seine Hände griffen nach der glitschigen Oberfläche aber er konnte Wilson nicht auf der Couch liegen sehen. Wilson war weg. Er wusste, dass es Unsinn war aber er fühlte sich krank, verraten. Es war seine Schuld. Er hatte Wilson abgewehrt. Und jetzt war er - nachts - in der Dunkelheit allein. Seine schweißnassen Finger rutschten vom Glas ab. Sie hinterließen Streifen auf dem Glas, als er zu Boden glitt. Er starrte sich um. Vielleicht, wenn er sich klein machte und sich hier verbergen könnte, würden sie heute Nacht nicht kommen. Vielleicht würde es heute Nacht okay sein. Für eine Nacht wollte er nur wieder ein kleiner Junge sein und sich unter einer sicheren Decke vor den Ungeheuern verbergen.

Er bewegte sich in die Ecke. Er blieb dort. Er nahm ein weiteres Paar Pillen. Schließlich schloss er seine Augen.

House erwachte irgendwann später, kalt, steif und ein wenig feucht vom Tau. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Er rieb seine Hand über sein Gesicht und sah sich um. Er schluchzte fast vor Erleichterung. Die Morgendämmerung. Tageslicht, Leute und Sicherheit. Grund zum Feiern dachte er und nahm zwei weitere Vicodin. Er streckte sein Bein und rieb es ein wenig. Zufrieden lehnte er sich zurück, um die aufgehende Sonne zu genießen.

Er merkte nicht, dass er zurückgewichen war, um zu schlafen, bis er fühlte, wie ein Fuß ihn anstieß. Er begann wach zu werden, bemerkte dann, dass sich der Fuß in einem sehr glänzenden Schuh am Ende einer maßgeschneiderten Hosen befand. Er sah höher und bemerkte den Arztkittel, als eine ausgestreckte Hand sein Haar ergriff, seinen Kopf zurück zog und mit einem Licht in seine Augen leuchtete.

'Argh Wilson, Nimm dieses Ding aus meinen Augen,' sagte er, während er versuchte, das Licht weg zu blinzeln. Seine Sehkraft klärte sich und er sah einen ärgerlich aussehenden Wilson, der bei dem Anblick seines Freundes aus der Fassung geraten war.

Wilson stand auf und setzte seine Hände auf seine Hüften. 'So, ich finde Dich auf meinem Balkon, wie ein Obdachloser schlafend und befürchte, dass Du eine Überdosis genommen hast oder einfach nur betrunken bist'.

'Nein, es war nichts dergleichen. Ich, habe nur …' verlor er den Faden. Er fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig, da Wilson Obdachlose erwähnt hatte und sicher dabei an seinen Bruder gedacht hatte. Das bedeutete wohl, dass er wirklich böse war.

'Nur was?' hakte Wilson streng, wie ein missbilligendes Elternteil nach.

House suchte verzweifelt nach einer Erklärung.'....Nur ......solch eine schöne Nacht,' sagte er lahm, während er sich bemühte aufzustehen.

„Ahh..", Wilson sah ihn zweifelnd an. Aber House wusste spätestens, dass er ihm verziehen hatte, als Wilson seinen Kragen ergriff, ihn auf die Füße zog und ihn heftig schüttelte. Man muss jüdische Mamas lieben, dachte House.

Komm in mein Büro, du hinkende Flasche,' befahl er. 'Jesus, bist Du kalt. Und nass. Du hättest erfrieren können.' Er behielt seinen Griff an der Jacke und fuhr fort, House auszuzanken, während er ihn nach Innen schleppte und ihn auf der Couch ablud. Aber House störte sich nicht daran und ließ sich einfach die mütterliche Fürsorge von Wilson gefallen.

……

'Wo haben Sie ihn gefunden?' fragte Cuddy ungläubig.

'Auf meinem Balkon, schlafend.'

Cuddy seufzte. 'Ich schwöre, dass der Mann mit jedem Tag sonderbarer wird. Sollte ich einen Psychologen auf ihn ansetzen?'

Wilson schnaufte und schaute zur Decke. 'House in einer Zwangsjacke. Warum hatte das einen gewissen Reiz?'

'Was taten Sie?' fragte Cuddy, seine Fantasie störend.

'Ich gab ihm eine Tasse Kaffee und schickte ihn nach Hause,' sagte Wilson nur. Er zuckte mit den Achseln. 'Was hätte ich sonst tun können?'

…..

House hinkte glücklich zum Auto, voll mit Vicodin, Kaffee und der Fürsorge von Wilson der Seele.

Als er sich dem Auto näherte, sah er, dass an der Windschutzscheibe ein Zettel befestigt war. Der unveränderliche, andauernde Knoten in seinem Magen drehte sich, und der Kaffee drohte wieder hoch zu kommen. Er wollte nicht darauf schauen. Jede Faser seiner selbst sehnte sich danach so schnell wie möglich davonzulaufen.

Laufen! Welcher amüsanter Begriff dachte er geistesabwesend. Menschlicher Instinkt war ein starke, mächtige Sache. Sogar der Mensch, der kaum gehen konnte wollte laufen. Davonlaufen und sich in der tiefsten dunkelsten Ecke der Welt verbergen, wo niemals jemand ihn finden würde.

Mit zitternden Händen streckte er wie ein verurteilter Mann seinen Arm zum Zettel. Er war in Schwierigkeiten. Ihm wurde nicht erlaubt, sich zu verbergen, zu laufen aber sein Instinkt hatte ihn gestern Abend eingeholt. Hatte er seine neuen Meister verärgert?

Er entfaltete das Papier und begann zu lesen.

_Parken Sie auf Ihrem eigenen verdammten Parkplatz –House oder ich werde Cuddy anrufen und sicherstellen, dass sie Ihnen so viele Klinik-Stunden gibt, dass Sie dort sterben werden._

_Dr McKinsky_

House lachte erleichtert auf. Er stellte sich McKinsky vor, der vor Wut rot anlief. Das schrecklichste für McKinsky musste sein, wenn dieser Esel seinen dicken Wagen mehr als zehn Schritte von der Klinik entfernt abstellen musste. All jene Leute, die sich über die kleinen Dinge sorgten. Die sich aufregten über Rechnungen, Steuern und Mode. Wenn die wüssten, dachte er, während er hysterisch keuchte.

Schließlich beruhigte er sich ein wenig. Er atmete tief ein und aus und beugte sich zur Autotüre. Er erschauderte und erstarrte, als er ein PS am Ende der Notiz bemerkte. Verwirrt drehte er es um. Es gab nur zwei Wörter schriftlich in einer anderen Handschrift auf der Rückseite: 'Uh Oh'. Er hörte ein Geräusch hinter sich und fror. Unversehens fand er sich auf der Motorhaube eines anderen Autos wieder, auf die er von jemanden geworfen worden war und nun festgehalten wurde.

'Wie sagte ich, Greg? Immer wieder, jederzeit.'

House schloss seine Augen. Er stieg in die Finsternis hinunter. Er fühlte, wie man ihm seinen Stock wegnahm und starke Hände seine Arme ergriffen. Sie zogen ihm die Arme auf den Rücken während sie ihn mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf das kühle Metall der Motorhaube stießen. Das war unnötig. Er tat alles was sie wollten,...... hielt still.

Manchmal nahmen sie ihn gewaltsam und heftig, manchmal freundlich, sanfter, aber das erste Mal war am schlimmsten gewesen. Nachdem er unterzeichnet hatte, hatte der Rechtsanwalt ihn zur Tür gestikuliert. Er war mit ihnen zum Auto gegangen: ...erstarrt. ....Das war zu surreal. Es konnte nicht wirklich geschehen sein.

"Nach hinten" sagte der Rechtsanwalt.

House wandte sich zur Hintertür der Limousine, aber der Mann hielt ihn auf. "Nein Greg wie sagte ich? Sie fahren im Kofferraum."

Er sah auf und sah einen anderen Mann den Kofferraum öffnen. Er fühlte sich schlecht. Er war geschlagen und ...... gestoßen .... worden. Das war echt, es war wirklich geschehen. Er nickte und bewegte sich zur Rückseite des Autos.

Er tat alles, was sie wollten. Aber manchmal gaben sie ihm eine körperliche Gedächtnishilfe, dass er hilflos, kraftlos war. Er konnte nicht laufen. Ein Mann mit einem Stock kann nicht laufen.

Er widersetzte sich nicht, als sie den Stock wegnahmen. Sehr selten nimmt ein Verurteilter auf dem Weg zum Galgen den Kampf auf.

……

Zwei Monate später

House ackerte sich durch einen Stapel von Papier. Finde heraus, wie er denkt. Es ist vielleicht lange hergewesen, aber wenn ich es weiter versuche und schaue könnte es einen Weg geben. Eine Lücke sozusagen. Oder er könnte einfach nur herausfinden, wer dieser Bastard war und ihn mit seinen eigenen Eingeweiden erwürgen. Dann könnte es aufhören. Er war der beste Diagnostiker der Welt, dachte er mit einem Schnauben. Er konnte dieses jämmerliche kleine Rätsel lösen.

Er schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. Drei Uhr morgens. Er war müde und sein Bein schmerzte. Er nahm ein Paar Vicodin und eine Koffeintablette.

House saß in der Dunkelheit seiner Wohnung. Das einzige Licht kam aus dem Computerschirm. Er tippte einen anderen Namen in die Suchmaschine und begann zu lesen, als eine Benachrichtigung auf seinem Computer erschien.

_Sie haben Post._

Er sah darauf und war alarmiert. Die Funktion der Ankündigung' Sie haben Post' war nicht auf seinem Computer installiert. Sein Herz raste. Er überprüfte den Posteingang, und hatte eine neue Nachricht. 'Gregory' war alles, was ihm der Titel sagte.

Die ganze Kühnheit floss aus ihm heraus. Er schloss eine Sekunde die Augen und öffnete dann die Mail.

_Sie können alles suchen, was Sie mögen, aber Sie werden niemals wissen, wer ich bin, es sei denn, dass ich mich dazu herablasse, Sie das wissen zu lassen._

_Ich denke, dafür kann ich Klausel 12, Paragraph 8 aufrufen. _

_Was denken Sie Greg?_

House starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen ungläubig auf die Wörter auf dem Bildschirm. Er las sie immer wieder und wieder. Mehr als eine Stunde saß er dort, seine Augen rasten über die Tastatur, seine Hände hielt er gekreuzt vor sich, seine Zähne klapperten, obwohl es nicht kalt war. Er war in Schwierigkeiten. Nicht erlaubt, Fragen zu stellen: Paragraph 3. Nicht erlaubt zu versuchen, herauszufinden, wer ihm das antat: Paragraph 4. Aber er hatte gedacht, dass er damit durchkäme. Er kam nicht. Und jetzt war er dabei, bestraft zu werden. Spezieller, besonderer Schmerz war nun der Zug, in dem er fahren würde.

Schließlich nahm er seine rechte Hand auf. Es fühlte sich an, als wöge sie eine Tonne und als gehöre sie nicht zu ihm. Er ließ sie über der Maus fallen und klickte „Antworten" an.

Was denken Sie Greg?

Stacey hatte ihn immer Greg genannt. Nur Stacey hatte Greg geliebt.

Aber - Klausel Zwei: Er besaß nichts mehr. Sein Haus war sein Heiligtum aber sogar das war im Begriff, nun verletzt zu werden. Er hatte nichts mehr. Er wusste es. Er hatte seine Seele verkauft, als er unterzeichnet hatte.

Er wusste, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Er tippte ein bestimmtes „JA" und drücke auf „Senden".

Eine Sekunde später läutete die Türklingel. Er stand langsam auf und hinkte ergeben zur Türe, um sie mit gesenktem Kopf zu öffnen.

"Abend Greg," sagte der Mann fröhlich, als er hereinkam. "Schöne Nacht dafür."

"Ja Sir," murmelte er, sich ein bisschen bewegend. Er hatte nie ganz herausgefunden, wie die Etikette in diesen Situationen war aber er wusste, dass der Bastard einen launischen Charakter hatte - und er war schnell dabei, mit dem Schmerz zu beginnen. Wann er zuschlug war nie vorauszusehen Eine Sekunde bist du auf deinen Füßen. Und in der nächsten krümmst du dich vor Schmerz auf dem Fußboden, während er über dir steht und dich freundlich bittet, doch nicht in diesem Ton mit ihm zu sprechen.

"Der Stock?" fragte er.

House sah sich um. Dort war er. Sein Stock. Sein kleiner Holzfreund. Sich gegen das Bücherregal neigend, bereit klaglos einzutreten und das Bein zu sein. Jetzt wird er kein Freund mehr sein. Schnell drehte er sich herum und reichte ihn versuchsweise dem anderen Mann. Dann wich er einige Schritte zurück.

Der Mann prüfte das Gewicht des Stocks in seinen Händen. " Sie werden gehorsam sein, oder …?" sagte er, und nahm dabei nicht die Augen vom Stock.

House schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. "Nein", stotterte er. Wegen des scharfen Blick des Mannes ergänzte er, "Nein Sir, ich werde still sein. Ich brauche nicht … zu ....ich werde nicht …" Er verlor sich. Er wollte das Wort 'Schreien' nicht sagen.

Der Mann stieß den Griff des Stocks unter sein Kinn. "Schmerz ist nur im Kopf Greg." Er sah sich orientierend in der Wohnung um. "Schöne Wohnung Greg. Aber es gibt in diesem Raum nicht genügend Platz, eine Katze zu schwingen, er lächelte teuflisch, und Haus schrak wegen der Bedrohung in seinen Augen zurück. "… ganz zu schweigen von einem Stock."

Er seufzte. "Es macht nichts. Wir können immer die Couch zur Wand schieben. Er blickte in das niedergeschlagene Gesicht von House. "Sehen Sie nicht so bedrückt aus, Greg. Alles, was nötig ist, ist ein wenig Einfallsreichtum."

……

Am nächsten Tag

Brenda stürzte in das Büro von Cuddy. Cuddy warf einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht und sagte ‚House'.

Brenda nickte, aber Cuddy bemerkte, dass es eine Spur der Panik im normalerweise unerschütterlichen Verhalten der Krankenschwester gab.

Als sie zu House kam, begriff sie warum. Der Chef der diagnostischen Medizin hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch mitten in der Klinik.

House war gegen die Wand gefallen; sein Stock lag einige Meter von seinen Füßen entfernt. Er hatte die Knie angewinkelt und zitterte. Er drückte eine Seite seines Gesichts gegen die Wand und ein tiefes wehklagendes Wimmern kam aus seinem Mund.

Alle starrten ihn an. Ein dicker junger Mann stand bei ihm und entschuldigte sich wortreich. 'Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte Sie nicht umzuwerfen,' wiederholte er sich unablässig.

Cuddy ergriff die Initiative. Sie wandte sich an Brenda. 'Bringen Sie Wilson hierher. Egal, wo er ist, oder was er gerade tut, oder was er sagt. Finden Sie ihn und bringen Sie ihn hierher, zischte sie der Krankenschwester zu.

'Was zum Teufel ist geschehen, fragte sie den Mann.

Er schaute sie an und sah verwirrt aus. 'Ich stieß ihn nur kurz an. Nicht fest und er stolperte gegen die Wand.'

Sie entließ den Mann und hockte sich neben House. Er sah schrecklich aus. Er war verschwitzt und weiß wie eine Wand.

'House' sagte sie laut, ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legend. 'Ist es das Bein?'

Er schrak zurück aber antwortete nicht. Er ächzte nur, schloss die Augen noch fester und versuchte sich enger an die Wand zu drängen.

Cuddy schaute ungläubig auf ihn hinab. Was in Gottes Namen ist passiert? Jeder wusste, dass er schlimmer, verrückter geworden war, verbal bösartig auf Leute einschlagend, auf jeden. Seit der Balkon-Geschichte immer mehr Pillen benötigend. Er sah schrecklich aus. Abgezehrt und schlecht gekleidet. Aber was zum Teufel war die Ursache für all das?

In diesem Moment kam Wilson. Er warf nur einen Blick auf die Szene und war in der nächsten Sekunde an der Seite seines Freundes.

'Oh House, was hast Du Dir nun schon wieder angetan?' fragte er traurig, als er sanft versuchte, seinen Freund so zu drehen, dass er ihn anschauen konnte.

Die Berührung von Wilson spürend sah House ihn mit einem düsteren Blick aus seinen rot geränderten Augen an.

Warum nimmst Du immer an, dass es meine Schuld ist?' fragte er leise. Dann beinahe zu sich selbst sagte er, 'gewöhnlich ist es so, nicht wahr?', aber er erlaubte dem Onkologen, sein Bein auszustrecken.

Wilson begann, seine großen, sanften Hände über das Bein von House zu führen aber er dachte nicht, dass das Problem dort lag.

'Mein Gott, House. Wann hast Du das letzte Mal geschlafen oder gegessen? Du siehst aus wie eine Leiche.

'Wir sollten ihn in ein Behandlungszimmer bringen und ihn uns ansehen' sagte Cuddy.

House erschrak „Nein!" sagte er schnell. Er atmete tief ein und blickte auf. "Ich bin wieder okay, Hilf mir nur kurz, in mein Büro zu kommen."

Wilson bewegte sich, um ihm den Stock zu reichen.

"Nein," House keuchte. "Nicht der Stock. Nicht heute - Du."

"Gut, da Du so nett fragst," antwortete Wilson, aber er half House auf und zusammen hinkten sie den Weg zu House Büro. Wilson ergriff die Gelegenheit, seinen Freund heimlich zu untersuchen. Er hatte Schmerzen,... und es war nicht nur das Bein. Er atmete seicht, oberflächlich und unregelmäßig und er konnte das Zusammenzucken nicht verbergen, das ihn bei jedem Schritt durchfuhr.

Nachdem er House eine Tasse heißen, süßen Tee gegeben und ihn aufgefordert hatte, ihn zu trinken, weil er ihn sonst umbringen würde, sah er Cuddy vor House Büro stehen und ihn nachdenklich beobachten. Wilson schloss sich ihr an.

Bringen Sie ihn nach Hause und kümmern Sie sich um ihn," sagte sie weich. "Versuchen Sie, ihn dazu zu bringen, dass er Ihnen erzählt, was zum Teufel los ist."

……

"Um Himmels willen" rief Wilson auf. "Ich weiß, dass Du verletzt worden bist. Hast Du Dich wieder in einer Bar geprügelt? Die Betonung lag auf 'wieder'. "Du könntest innere Verletzungen haben. Du musst mich einen Blick auf Dich werfen lassen, sagte er wütend.

"Und was zum Teufel ist das hier?" Er gestikulierte zu den Haufen von Mappen und Papieren, die überall in der Wohnung lagen. House hatte Wilson seit Monaten keinen Besuch mehr in seiner Wohnung erlaubt und jetzt sah er warum. Die Wohnung ertrank in Papieren. Wilson war entsetzt. House, der Mann, der Schreibarbeiten nur so hasste, so sehr wie er amerikanische Idole hasste, wälzte sich darin - zuhause.

House stand in der Mitte seines Wohnzimmers. Er schwankte leicht, sagte aber nichts. Er hatte sich geweigert, seine Jacke auszuziehen. Er knöpfte sie sogar noch zu und schlang seine Arme um sich. Jetzt standen sich die beiden Männer in einer Entfernung von einem Meter in einer Pattsituation gegenüber. Der eine wütend der andere wankend. Es hatte nicht viel von einem Duell. Ein Streit zwischen einem normalen gesunden amerikanischen Sechs-Fuß-Mann und einem zitternden, verschwitzten Krüppel mit Stock, der kaum stehen konnte. Der Sieger sollte klar sein.

Aber, wie gewöhnlich war es Wilson, der verlor. "Ach,....., dann setz Dich wenigstens, bevor Du umfällst." Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde die Couch gegen den Kamin geschoben. Er fragte nicht weshalb und schob sie gewaltsam herum bis sie der Küche gegenüberstand. Die daraufliegenden Papiere flatterten herunter, um sich den anderen auf dem Fußboden anzuschließen. Dann trat er zurück und schaute erwartungsvoll zu House.

House starrte ihn vorsichtig an, als ob er vermutete, dass Wilson irgendwelche medizinischen Waffen ziehen könnte. Dann probierte er vorsichtig, sich auf die Couch zu setzen.

An diesem Punkt gab Wilson gab nach. "Ich werde Dir etwas zu essen machen." Er schaute auf die Papierhaufen, die auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lagen. "Wo ist die Fernbedienung abgeblieben?"

"Weißnicht," murmelte House zum Fußboden.

Wilson seufzte innerlich. Er dachte nicht, dass es für House möglich sein konnte, noch unglücklicher zu werden, aber lieber Gott, wenn dieser Mann nicht fernsah, dann war es schlimm. Sehr schlimm. Er schaltete manuell den Fernseher ein und ging in die Küche, um zu sehen, was er ihm zu essen machen konnte.

In diesem Zustand konnte House nicht mehr als 130 Pfund wiegen und so wie vorauszusehen war, gab es nichts Essbares außer etwas sauer riechender Milch. Die Küche war schmutzig. Überall standen abgelegte Teller herum, die aussahen, als würden sie schon Monate dort stehen. Leere Haferflockenschachteln und noch mehr Papierstapel. Was war mit der Putzfrau von House geschehen? Das Wohnzimmer sah aus, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Die Putzfrau hatte wahrscheinlich aufgegeben.

Er nahm wahllos eins der Blätter auf und untersuchte es. Er war verwirrt. Darauf waren Namen. Es war eine Liste mit Namen von Leuten und neben einigen waren Krankheiten aufgeführt. Er schaute durch einen anderen Stapel. Es gab eine Mischung von fremden Dokumenten - fotokopierten Dateien oder medizinischen Aufzeichnungen aber einige waren nur Listen. Namenslisten.

Er sah einen Namen, den er erkannte. Terry McCross: Wilson erinnerte sich an diesen Fall, weil er damals Berater war. Es war einer der alten Fälle von House von vor ein paar Jahren. Er schaute durch die Mappe. Überrascht, dass sie nicht nur die medizinischen Aufzeichnungen enthielt, sondern sogar einen Zeitungsausschnitt vom letzten Jahr über McCross, der einen lokalen Marathonlauf gewonnen hatte. Warum machte House ein Archiv über seine alten Patienten? Warum sammelte er persönliche, private Information über sie? Das machte keinen Sinn - House hasste Patienten.

Am Ende bestellte Wilson beim Chinesen - Suppe für House und etwas anderes für sich selbst obwohl er sich nicht hungrig fühlte. Sie saßen nebeneinander auf der Couch. Eine Frasier-Serie guckend. House aß, blieb aber stumm. Er starrte angespannt und versessen auf das Fernsehen, als ob sein Leben davon abhing. Wilson drängte ihn nicht. Er wusste, wie viel Vicodin House genommen hatte. Die Erschöpfung würde in schließlich einholen.

Wilson lächelte in sich hinein, während der Abspann lief. Er sah herab auf House und beobachtete, wie er schlief. Irgendwann während Daphne und Nils Ehe war House seitwärts gefallen. Sein Kopf lag an Wilsons Seite gedrückt und er knurrte jetzt leise in die Leber von Wilson. Das war für Wilson die Houseanische Version des Schnarchens. Irgendwann kurz zuvor hatte er im Schlaf die Vorderseite von Wilsons Hemd ergriffen. Jetzt umklammerte er sie so fest, als ob es eine Rettungsleine wäre.

Von der Hand einmal abgesehen konnte er fast glauben, dass House zufrieden aussah. Während im Fernsehen Frasier das Gebäude verließ, fiel Wilson auf, dass Zufriedenheit etwas war, was er bei seinem Freund schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Wilson drehte sich vom Fernseher weg, um das Licht abzudrehen, und neigte sich zurück in die Tiefe der Couch. Mit einer Hand auf der Schulter seines Freundes und der anderen hinter seinem eigenen Kopf ließ er sich durch das schläfrige Knurren von House besänftigen, um zu schlafen. Eine Weile war Wilson auch zufrieden.

……..

Wilson wurde wach. Etwas Großes und Schweres lag auf seinen Beinen. Und es ratterte.

House.

Er starrte House an, der jetzt halb über ihn ausgestreckt lag und zurzeit leicht auf sein Bein sabberte. Er überprüfte, ob House noch schlief und versuchte vorsichtig, die Jacke von House anzuheben.

Plötzlich fühlte er eine starke Hand um sein Handgelenk.

Er sah herab und sah, dass House ihn flehentlich anstarrte:

"Tu das nicht Jimmy. Tu es nicht," war alles, was er sagte.

..........

Es war ein schöner heißer Tag. Sie schlenderten zusammen mit ihren Kaffeebechern zu einem Tisch nach Draußen. House wurde schneller als Wilson, weil 'Ihr' Tisch frei war. Die Leute gehen, wenn ein Krüppel an seinem Lieblingstisch sitzen will dachte er, als er schnurgrade darauf zu ging, bereit jeden der sich dort hinsetzen wollte, mit dem Stock zu schlagen. Plötzlich blieb Wilson stehen.

House dreht sich herum und sah zu Wilson, der einige Schritte hinter ihm stehengeblieben war und ihn nun kühl anstarrte.

"Greg" sagte er langsam.

"Oh, der Gebrauch meines Vornamens. Das muss ernst sein," sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Aber Wilson lächelte nicht zurück.

"Da ist Blut an Deinem Hemd, am Rücken," sagte er nur.

House Stimmung änderte sich schlagartig. Er wirkte unnahbar. Wilson sah ihn an und sann darüber nach, dass Freundschaft mehr war. Das einzige mal, als Wilson dachte, dass er gerade mal eine Halbantwort von House erhalten hatte, war neulich. Sie waren beide auf dem Balkon gewesen.

"So, was ist wirklich mit all den Papieren und Patientenmappen in Deiner Wohnung House?" fragte er direkt.

House muss sich philosophisch gefühlt haben, weil er ruhig seufzte. Er sah müde, einsam und besiegt aus und antwortete "Ein erfolgloser Versuch der Hoffnung Jimmy."

Aber dieses Mal bewegte er sich nicht.

"Lass mich in Ruhe," sagte er. Seine Augen sagten Wilson klipp und klar, dass ihn das nichts anging.

Wilson war eine Minute ruhig. Er dachte daran, die Herausforderung anzunehmen. Schließlich trat er einen Schritt zurück. Er kochte vor Wut. "Du gehst Dir besser ein anderes Hemd anziehen" sagte er zähneknirschend.

"Ja," stimmte House zu und wandte sich ab.

"House …"

"Fick Dich Jimmy," sagte House, sich nicht umsehend, als er seinen Kaffee auf dem Tisch stellte und ging.

Wilson starrte ihm nach. Er war verletzt. "Fick Dich selbst," antwortete Wilson leise zu House Rücken.

……

Schmerz ist mein unveränderlicher, andauernder Begleiter, dachte er verträumt, während er unter der Dusche stand, um sich das Blut abzuwaschen. Vicodin ist mein allerbester Freund. Whiskey ist nicht nur am Sonntag heilig. Kokain ist ein Präsidentenbesuch.

……

"Er kommt zu nahe. Er wird es herausfinden. Und was wird dann geschehen? Sie wissen es, nicht wahr Greg? Sie werden den Vertrag gebrochen haben. Sie wissen, was dann geschieht nicht wahr, Greg? Klausel Acht, Paragraf Zwei."

House konnte nur vor Schmerz keuchen, weil sein Arm höher und höher in seinen Rücken gedreht wurde. Er schüttelte verzweifelt seinen Kopf und versuchte zu sprechen, aber er konnte fühlen, wie die Sehnen begannen zu reißen und alles, was er herausbekam, war ein Wimmern.

Der Schmerz verminderte sich ein bisschen, weil der Arm gesenkt wurde und die Stimme weitersprach.

"Ich denke nicht, dass wir schon bei Klausel Acht, Paragraf Zwei angekommen sind. Wie steht's mit einem Kompromiss? Würden Sie einem Kompromiss aus der Klausel Fünf, Paragraph sieben zustimmen? Ich denke, dass mein Kunde dem zustimmen würde."

Der Arm wurde kurz gerüttelt und House keuchte. Er nickte elend. Er kannte jede Klausel im Vertrag auswendig und wusste, was diese Klausel bedeutete. Aber es gab keine Alternative.

"Sehr schön, dann - ein, zwei drei:" Dann wurde aus House nur noch ein einziger gellender Schrei, der in seinen Ohren explodierte, weil sein Arm gebrochen worden war.

Die Bastarde waren gut. Sie hatten sichergestellt, dass es der linke war.

..........

"Was zum Teufel ist mit Dir los?" rief Wilson verärgert aus. Er lief vor House in seinem Büro auf und ab. House saß vor Schmerzen vorn übergebeugt in seinem Stuhl. Bist Du jetzt zum Masochisten geworden? Ist das Bein nicht genug? Findest Du es gut, angebunden und geschlagen zu werden?

"Geh weg," knurrte House gefährlich zur Tischplatte. Seine Augen waren dicht zusammen gezogen, vor Schmerz über das, was er nun tun musste.

"Nein, ich kann nicht zulassen, was Du Dir da selbst antust."

"Ja, ich mag es brutal, ich fühle mich dann wohl, brüllte House. Er setzte in einem ruhigeren Ton fort. "Weißt Du, was gut für Dich wäre?"

"Was für mich gut wäre???" schrie Wilson im Unglauben. "Du dummer Scheißkerl. Wann hast Du jemals etwas auf mich gegeben? Jedes Mal gehen Dinge schief - ich bin derjenige, der die Stücke aufnimmt," verwirrt brach er ab.

Eine böse Atmosphäre war im Raum. House atmete sie tief ein. "Und Du tatest es immer wieder. Kannst Du Dir nicht vorstellen, dass ich Dich und das alles nicht will, dass ich es nicht will, dass Du die Stücke immer wieder aufnimmst, wie Du es nennst? Ich wollte das nie, und ich brauchte Dich nie, ...niemals, spottete er grinsend."

Wilson stand da wie vom Donner gerührt, er öffnete seinen Mund, um zu sprechen, hielt jedoch inne. Er stand nur dort mit offenen Mund und die Jahre der Freundschaft flossen aus ihm heraus wie Wasser durch einen zerlöcherten Sack.

Er sah so verletzt aus, das House fast zerbrach. Ein kleines bisschen von ihm, starb an diesem Tag.

"Was?" stammelte Wilson. Ungläubig starrte er seinen Freund an.

House brachte sich auf seine Beine "Fick Dich, Heiliger Jimmy. Fick Dich, und Deine Art. Ich habe Dich satt. Ich habe es satt, Deinen Heiratsproblemen zuzuhören, bin krank von Deiner ewigen Fürsorge, wenn Du dich mal wieder überzeugen willst, dass ich okay bin oder genügend verdammtes Gemüse esse."

Seine Stimme wurde lauter. "Ich bin krank und müde von Dir. Du bedeutest mir nichts. Ich will Dich nicht sehen, und ich will mir nicht mehr Dein Gewinsel anhören. Lass mich in Ruhe," brüllte er, während er seinen Stock in Richtung seines Freundes, seines besten Freundes warf.

Der Stock traf Wilson an der Brust und fiel mit Geklirr auf den Boden.

Die Szene war ein vollkommenes schmerzhaftes Gemälde.

Die drei jungen Doc´s saßen im Nebenzimmer und schauten geschockt auf die eingefrorene Szene. Wilson und House, die einander über den am Boden liegenden Stock anstarrten. Es war das erste Mal, das House ein Duell mit Wilson wirklich verlieren wollte.

Wilson war derjenige, der sich als erster rührte. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, legte ihn zu einer Seite und atmete tief ein. Er griff langsam nach unten, nahm den Stock auf und sah lange und nachdenklich daran herab. Er blickte zu House und hielt den Stock mit beiden Händen vor sich. Dann, er nahm seine Augen nicht von House, brachte er in einem Akt der Unzivilisiertheit seinen Fuß auf den Stock und kickte ihn bösartig in der Mitte entzwei.

Der Stock machte einen krachenden Ton, als das trockene Holz zersplitterte und die kleinen scharfen Splitter durch den Raum flogen.

House schrak zusammen als er den Ton hörte aber er bewegte sich nicht, während Wilson sanft die zwei Hälften des Stocks auf seinen Schreibtisch legte und zum letzten Mal House Büro verließ.

……

Cameron war barsch, als sie House den Metallstock, - geliehen von der Orthopädie - reichte.

"Dr Cuddy sagt, dass sie noch für ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten einen Termin hat, aber dass, sie Sie feuern wird, wenn Sie nicht vor ihrem Schreibtisch stehen, sobald sie in ihr Büro zurückkommt."

Als Cuddy hereinkam stand er dort, wo er sein sollte, den geliehenen Stock leicht auf den Fußboden aufstampfend. Er beobachtete versessen, wie er immer wieder leicht von den federnden Dielenbrettern abhob.

Sie sagte kein Wort und schaute nicht auf, bis sie sich hingesetzt hatte. Er blickte sie nicht an. Er studierte weiter den Stock, wie er sprang.

"Normalerweise, wenn Sie etwas Dummes tun, brumme ich Ihnen eine Woche Klinikschicht auf, in der Sie nicht herumsitzen und Fernsehen können. Sie machte eine Pause. "Keine großartige Änderung des Üblichen, das weiß ich.

House sagte nichts. Das sanfte Stampfen ging weiter.

"Aber das, House," Cuddy schaute zur Wand. Das muss das schlimmste - und ich sage das als Ihr Chef und als Ihr Freund, muss eines der schlimmsten Dinge in einer langen Reihe, von schrecklichen Dingen sein, die Sie jemals getan haben."

Schlag-Schlag-Schlag.

Verärgert durch seinen Mangel an Aufmerksamkeit schlug sie mit der flachen Hand auf die Tischplatte. "House, langweilige ich Sie?"

Er schaute sie leer an. Er war nicht dort. Es brauchte eine Sekunde, bis er begriff, dass er antworten musste. In dieser Sekunde war sie überzeugt, dass sie einen Blitz des absoluten Kummers auf seinem Gesicht sah. Aber dann blinzelte er, und es war weg.

"Nein Dr Cuddy. Fahren Sie fort." Er senkte den Kopf und ließ den Stock weiter aufstampfen.

"Auf einem persönlichen Niveau: Wenn Sie mit dem Dr. Wilson kämpfen wollen, kann ich nichts tun. Sie zwei sind vermutlich erwachsen. Technisch kann ich nichts tun, aber dieses Krankenhaus hat Regeln und einen Verhaltenscode, und deswegen kann ich Sie bestrafen."

Wenn er Elend und Not wollte, würde sie ihm Elend und Not geben. "Ich enthebe Sie Ihres Amtes als Leiter der Diagnostik für die nächste Woche. Sie werden auf die ganztägige Klinik-Aufgabe beschränkt."

Normalerweise hätte das einen Ausruf provoziert aber House hörte nur mit seinem Klopfen auf, nickte und drehte sich, um zu gehen. Ihre Stimme hielt ihn auf.

"House."

Er drehte sich um und sah sie an.

"Und das ist meine persönliche, private Strafe," machte sie Pause. "Ich werde einen Stuhl vor mein Büro stellen. Jedes Mal, wenn Sie nicht bei einem Patienten sind, werden Sie in diesem Stuhl sitzen. Wenn Sie sich weiterhin fehl verhalten oder sonst irgendetwas Unmögliches tun, werden Sie eine weitere Woche der Klinik-Aufgabe bekommen - und so weiter und so weiter, bis Sie die Message kapiert haben. Verstehen Sie mich?"

Haus nickte, sagte aber nichts.

"Verstehen Sie mich?" wiederholte sie sich eindringlicher.

"Ja Ma'am ," wisperte er. "Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

"Ja."

"Danke."

……..

Sie ignorierte ihn am ersten Morgen, als sie ins Büro kam und ihn gekrümmt auf den Stuhl vor ihrer Tür sitzen sah.

Die ganze Woche ignorierte sie ihn, während er nur dort saß, geduldig auf die folgende Patientenmappe wartend, die ihm gereicht wurde, einsam. Das ganze Krankenhaus war informiert. Sogar Schwester Brenda sprach nicht mehr mit ihm. Sie warf nur die Patientenmappen in seinen Schoß. Jedes Mal, wenn er nicht gefragt war, kehrte er still zum Stuhl zurück und setzte sich. Bei seltenen Gelegenheiten, wenn ein Klinik-Patient seinen Platz eingenommen hatte, sah sie ihn daneben stehen, über seinen Stock gebeugt, immer noch der geliehene von der Orthopädie. Das verwirrte sie. Schuldgefühle kreuzten gewöhnlich nie den Radarschirm von House. Aber dieses Mal schien es fast, als würde er bestraft werden wollen. War Chase nicht der Katholik?

Sie sagte nur vier Wörter zu ihm in dieser Woche: Als sie ihn am Freitagabend um sechs Uhr dreißig noch in seinem sitzend Stuhl vorfand. Sie waren 'Gehen Sie nach Hause.'

Er sagte zwei Worte zurück: 'Ja Ma'am.'

Am nächsten Montag kehrten die Dinge zu einer gewissen Normalität zurück. House war für seinen Fachbereich wieder verantwortlich. Wilson war das Haupt der Onkologie. Ihre Büros waren nebenan. House konnte noch das Licht von Wilson sehen, wenn er spät arbeitete. Der einzige Unterschied war, sie sprachen nicht mehr miteinander.

……

"House, Gehen Sie nach Hause."

Er sah zum Büro von Wilson hinüber. "Ich will nicht," sagte er störrisch.

"Cameron hat gesagt, dass Sie seit Tagen nicht mehr aus Ihrem Büros gekommen sind."

" Es ist egal, wo ich bin," antwortete er und sah auf den Balkon.

"House, gehen Sie nach Hause."

........

Drei Monate später

Er hasste sie, aber sie kamen immer wieder, wie ein Schluckauf dachte er. Große Jungen schreien nicht. Er saß wieder auf dem Strafestuhl. Cuddy hatte ihre endgültige Waffe gefunden. Fortwährender Klinikdienst oder wie er es gern nannte – fortwährendes Fegefeuer. Er saß in 'seinem Stuhl' vor Cuddy´s Büro. Er versuchte, sich unsichtbar zu machen. Er versuchte verzweifelt nicht dort zu sein, ein Formblatt zu sein oder ein großer Ball von sechs Fuß, ein Nichts zu sein.

Angetrieben durch Vicodin und eine Spur von Kokain hatte er es geschafft, rechtzeitig an diesem Morgen zur Arbeit zu kommen. Zu seinem Stuhl zu gehen und sich zu setzen, ohne über die Scheißungerechtigkeit von all dem zu schreien. Er presste seine Fäuste zusammen, schlang seine Arme um sich und verlor das Bewusstsein. Nicht meine Schuld dachte er gereizt.

Aber Cuddy hatte es so nicht gesehen. Sie hatte einen Topf Wasser über ihn geschüttet und ihn wieder zu Bewusstsein geschüttelt. Er saß auf ihrer Couch, sie machte ihm Kaffee, den sie ihm dann praktisch in seinen Hals goss. Als sie entschied, dass er genug bei Bewusstsein gewesen war, hatte sie ihn - hart - geschlagen. Er hatte noch das rote Mal auf seiner Backe.

Sie sagte ihm, dass sie das nie, niemals wieder für ihn tun würde, während sie die Kokain-Flasche im Waschbecken entleerte. Sie erklärte ihm, dass er am nächsten Morgen besser um acht Uhr dreißig in seinem Stuhl sitzen sollte oder er sich nie mehr darüber Sorgen machen bräuchte, die Klinik überhaupt zu betreten. Während sie das sagte, machte sie ihm einen Toast und knallte den Teller so hart auf den Tisch, dass er zusammenzuckte.

Dann nahm sie eine Klaviertaste auf. Er bemerkte, dass es die Taste von Wilson - diejenige mit dem darin eingekratzten W war. Wilson hatte sie behalten. Das Herz von House sprang. Er hatte sie behalten. Er sah magisch zu, als Cuddy sie in seinen Schoß fallen ließ.

Er erstarrte. Die Zeit erstarrte. Cuddy ließ ihn alleine. Er muss lange auf die Taste gestarrt haben und er saß weinend auf der Couch. Schließlich griff er nach unten, nahm die Taste in die Hand, drehte sie herum, um darauf zu schauen. Langsam begriff sein Hirn, er hatte sie bis jetzt behalten. Bis jetzt. Nun war er ganz alleine

In der Klinik sah House wie eine Standbild aus, wenn er so dasaß: 'Denkender Mann mit dem Stock'. Aber jetzt, immer wenn er an die Taste dachte, wollte er aufweinen. Er versuchte, es zu unterdrücken aber es gelang nicht und ein Verzweifelungsschrei wollte seinen Weg zur Oberfläche erzwingen. Sie sind nur ein Schluckauf redete er sich ein. Er versuchte, die Panik mit ganzer Kraft zurückzuschlagen.

Aber sie würden wiederkommen. Die Finger, die ihn quälten, die ....in ihm in einer grotesken Parodie auf eine Liebkosung graben...; der heiße Atem, der in seinem Ohr wispert, dass das erste Mal immer am schlimmsten war. Sein leises Wimmern, als er die Implikationen dieser Behauptung begriffen hatte. Eine ganz neue Welt des Schmerzes. Der Schauder, den er versucht hatte zu unterdrücken, weil er das weiche Geklirr der Riemen-Schnalle hörte. Und er konnte es noch spüren, das Brennen der Striemen fühlen, die er versucht hatte zu vergessen.

Er wischte mit einem Ärmel über seine Augen und seine Hände zitterten. Er starrte stur auf den Fußboden, aber die Panik kam hoch. Seine Hände waren schweißnass, und sein Mund war trocken. Er fühlte sich ekelerregend, widerlich. Er begriff, dass er dabei war, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Er wollte laufen, davonlaufen und niemals zurückkommen aber er wusste, wenn er das tat, würde er bestraft und einen weiteren Tag im Fegefeuer bekommen. Er schnaufte. Tage im Fegefeuer und Nächte in der Hölle.

Er kam schwankend auf seine Füße und machte sein mildestes Gesicht. Er klopfte leise an Cuddy´s Tür. Sie blickte auf und sah ihn misstrauisch an.

"Ist es okay, wenn ich ein frühes Mittagessen nehme?" fragte er. Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Ein kurzes," bot er an, seine Hand, umklammerte den Türgriff mit einer Art Todesgriff, bei dem seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.

Obwohl sein Herz ein Trommelfeuer von sich gab, versuchte er, zu lächeln oder wenigstens einen charmanten Gesichtsausdruck hinzubekommen. "Bitte".

An diesem Punkt gab Cuddy nach. "Sie haben fünfzehn Minuten," sagte sie auf ihre Armbanduhr schauend. "11.49 Uhr genau. Pünktlich!"

Er gab ein brüskes, knappes Nicken des Danks und ging zur Herrentoilette, bevor er aufgab. Zehn Minuten schrie er still und wütete und weinte, weil er eine Toilettenschüssel wie einen Teddy umarmte, Rotz und Tränen tropften von seinem Gesicht. Alles, an was er denken konnte war, dass man ihm das Herz herausgerissen hatte. Er wollte Wilson. Er war ein viel besserer Teddy.

Um 11.48 Uhr ging er zurück, nahm vier Vicodin und lächelte mild seinem folgenden Patienten zu: eine erwartungsvolle Mutter. Ein kleines bisschen mehr von ihm war an diesem Tag gestorben.

……..

Kapitel 2

Es gab Blut. Blut überall. Er konnte es kosten, daran riechen, es fühlen unter ihm an einigen Stellen klebrig und hart auf seiner Haut getrocknet.

Er konnte seine Augen nicht öffnen. Er wollte nicht wissen, wer es war. In wessen Blut er ertrank. Zähneknirschend kniff er die Augen zusammen.

"Das ist nicht fair" wimmerte er kläglich. "Ich tat, was sie wollten. Ich tat alles, was sie wollten. Ich hielt meine Seite des Abkommens ein." Tränen begannen zu fallen, während er mit einem tiefen wehklagenden Wimmern seinen Kopf schüttelte.

……

Cuddy war in ihrem Büro, als das Telefon klingelte. "House hier," meldete er sich knapp.

Sie spitzte ihre Lippen. "Und, lassen Sie mich raten. Sie sind heute krank. Sie haben mehr Krankheitstage im letzten Jahr gehabt als in den ganzen acht Jahren vorher. Das ist für die Klinik nicht tragbar."

"Ich weiß. " unterbrach er sie. „Darum geht es nicht. Cameron ist tot, und ich werde für ihren Mord ins Gefängnis gehen, deshalb glaube ich, dass es besser ist, wenn ich jetzt zurücktrete." Damit legte er auf. Cuddy starrte außer Fassung im Entsetzen und Unglauben an den Tod von Cameron auf den Hörer.

Am anderen Ende des Telefon wählte House die 911 mit klebrigen roten Fingern, die Schmieren am Telefon hinterließen. Er ignorierte die Person am anderen Ende und sagte einfach nur, dass es einen Mord gegeben hatte. Er gab seinen Namen und Anschrift an. Er hatte vor einzuhängen, als er eine Pause machte. „Sie werden einige Polizisten schicken müssen. Ich werde die Tür für Sie offen lassen."

Dann stellte er das Telefon hin und begann müde, sich vom Bett zu ziehen, nach seinem Stock suchend. Er fand ihn einige Meter entfernt vom Bett. Dem Blut auf dem Griff nach zu urteilen, war er offensichtlich die Mordwaffe gewesen. Tolle Bescherung dachte er zu sich selbst, während er langsam zur Haustür hinkte.

……..

Wilson saß an ihrem Tisch. Das war nur eine Gewohnheit, der er automatisch folgte, da sie lange vorher angewöhnt worden war. Es gab nichts Sentimentales über diesen Tisch, dachte er zu sich selbst. Das ist nur ein verdammter Tisch. Es bedeutet ihm nichts. Nicht mehr.

Zwei Krankenhausangstelle saßen in der Nähe. Er schnappte ihr Gespräch auf.

" …es war Blut überall, grauenhaft."

"Er ist nicht zu Tode verurteilt worden. Er ist der Todesstrafe nur entkommen, weil er ein Krüppel war."

Wilson begriff, über wen sie sprachen. Er sah auf sein Butterbrot, plötzlich fühlte er sich krank beim Anblick des Brotes.

Sie hatten schon seit sechs Monaten vor Cameron´s Tod nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Gelegentlich sah Wilson Greg durch das Krankenhaus wanken, aber größtenteils versteckte er sich in seinem Büro.

Sich schuldig fühlend hatte Wilson versucht, mit Greg zu sprechen, sich wieder anzunähern, vielleicht wieder Freunde zu werden, aber Greg weigerte sich sogar, ihn auch nur anzuschauen. Auf diese typische, charakteristische Houseansche Weise hatte er vorgegeben, dass Wilson nicht im Raum war und dann die erste Entschuldigung gefunden, zu gehen. Schließlich hatte er aufgegeben. Der Klatsch füllte die Säle des unterrichtenden Krankenhauses Princeton. Die bemerkenswerteste und stärkste Freundschaft in der Geschichte des Princetons war zerbrochen. Letztlich hatte Gregory House schließlich James Wilson vertrieben. Ein Zeitalter war zu Ende.

Cuddy hatte sein Rezept übernommen, aber Wilson war überzeugt, dass House etwas anderes nahm. Er bewegte sich ruckartig und nervös. Bei den kleinsten Gelegenheiten meldete er sich krank. Wilson bemerkte, dass House schrecklich aussah. In der Flut der Ereignisse verwandelte sich House innerhalb eines Jahres von gemäßigt unglücklich in eine lebendige Leiche. Sogar sein Gang hatte sich zu einer grotesken, schiefen und mechanischen Gehweise verändert. Er sah aus, als würde er auf einem Uhrwerk laufen. Sein Körper schien die Bewegungen nur noch automatisch auszuführen. So watschelte er durch die Gänge.

Er hatte damit aufgehört, sich krank zu melden. Er hatte so viele Klinik-Stunden als Strafe für seine unerklärten Abwesenheiten angehäuft, dass Cuddy das Zählen aufgegeben hatte. Er tat sie irgendwie nicht.

Cuddy sah, dass sein Unglück anwuchs, wissend, dass früher oder später das Gummiband zerreißen würde und alles zu einem schaudernden Halt kommen müsste. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht für immer schützen konnte. Die Leute fingen an zu reden. House sah aus und handelte wie ein Zombie. Er sprach selten und seine ausdrucksvollen blauen Augen waren tot und leer.

Es gab niemanden. Niemanden mit dem er sprechen konnte. Keinen, dem er es erzählen konnte. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Dieser Scheißrechtsanwalt hatte sich in dieser Nacht übertroffen. Nicht ein Schlag war geschlagen worden, aber er hatte auch noch den letzten Rest des Gefühls der Kontrolle zerstört, dass er noch besessen hatte. Angebunden... unten, ausgestreckt … Verwandelt von einem Menschen in etwas, das sie nach Wunsch - gerade wie sie es wollten, missbrauchen konnten. Während sie ihn quälten hörte er sie. Hörte wie sie lachten und tranken und wie sie Kokain schnieften.

Normalerweise versuchte er, den Schmerz mit langen heißen Dusch-Schauern abzuwaschen, die seinen Körper verbrühten oder sein Bewusstsein im Whiskey zu ertränken, aber dieses Mal hatte er einfach nur gedacht, ‚Fick Dick'. Für eine Reaktion zu erschöpft war er einfach nur davon gekrochen, als sie bei der Couch von ihm abgelassen hatten. Er war davon gekrochen, hatte sich zusammengerollt und einen Teil von sich weggeschlossen.

Sie hatte gewusst, dass er nicht in Ordnung war, als er sich nicht damit aufhielt, einen neuen Stock zu bekommen. Sie fuhr fort, ihm zu sagen, dass er seinen Job zu tun hatte aber es schien ihm egal zu sein. Er war nicht wirklich da. Er hatte nur teilnahmslos zugesehen, als alle seine Sachen, sogar der große matschige Ball weggenommen wurden - um nicht zurückgebracht zu werden, bis er seinen Job wieder erledigte. Aber sogar das hatte keine Wirkung auf sein Verhalten.

Einige Zeit arbeitete er weiter und seine Mannschaft deckte ihn und handelte für ihn aber bis zum Schluss, bis kurz vor ihrem Tod war alles was er tat, in seinem Büro zu sitzen, seine Fälle ignorierend, auf nichts starrend, so als ob er auf etwas warten würde.

Sie alle wussten, dass es enden würde, aber keiner erwartete, dass es so enden würde, wie es endete.

"Er nahm Rauschgifte. Das konnten sie nachweisen. Sie trieben ihn wohl dazu. Er flippte aus, sagte einer der Sprecher. Er schnipste mit dem Finger „und tötete sie. Behauptete, er erinnere sich an nichts, aber er bekannte sich noch schuldig."

Die zufällige brutale Summierung des Mords brachte frische Erinnerungen an diese schrecklichen Zeit herauf. Alle Gedanken an ihren Kampf wurden aus Wilsons Gedächtnis gewischt, als er zu House eilte, auf Grund der wirren Nachricht von Lisa nicht wissend, was ihn erwartete.

"Laß mich Dir helfen," hatte er an diesem schrecklichen Tag in der Wohnung von Greg flehentlich gebeten. Die Polizei trampelte in Raserei ihrer Tätigkeit mit ihren Stiefeln durch das Wohnzimmer. In der Mitte des Ganzen saß Greg steif auf der Couch mit seinen Händen hinter seinem Rücken, einem Officer auf jeder Seite, nicht wissend, dass sie einen Mann bewachten, der ganz zu schweigen vom Laufen kaum Gehen konnte.

Dann hatte Haus etwas Befremdliches getan. Er hatte bitter gelächelt und geantwortet: "Es tut mir leid, Jimmy, aber ich kann nicht." Wilson begriff es zwar in dem Moment nicht, weil er geschockt war aber später erinnere er sich, dass House ihn wieder 'Jimmy' genannt hatte und er verbrachte schlaflose Nächte mit dem Nachgrübeln über die Frage nach dem Warum.

Der verantwortliche Detektiv starrte House voll Ekel an. Bringen Sie ihn raus hier," sagte er zu den Officer. Als sie House auf seine Füßen zogen, zischte er vor Schmerz auf und versuchte verzweifelt, sich aufrecht zu halten. Wilson fragte sich, wann er zuletzt seine Vicodin genommen hatte.

"Er hat ein schlimmes Bein. Er braucht seinen Stock und seine schmerzstillenden Mittel," erklärte Wilson.

Der Detektiv schaute überrascht auf Wilson "Ein schlimmes Bein?" sagte er ungläubig. "Er hat ein schlimmes Bein? Hören Sie Mr., diese Dame da drinnen hat ein schlimmes...ach, ..... alles. Also wirklich, ein schlimmes Bein ist da ja wohl völlig unerheblich. Wer zum Teufel ist der Kerl? fragte er, einen der Polizisten.

"Er hat gesagt, er ist Arzt, Sir," antwortete dieser nervös.

"Hören Sie," sagte Wilson. "Er kann nicht ohne seinen Stock stehen. Er hat chronische Schmerzen. Bringen Sie ihm bitte seinen Stock."

Der Detektiv bewegte sich auf Wilson zu. "Ich würde dieser Bitte liebend gerne nachkommen lieber, Doktor," sagte er mit einer Stimme, die vor offensichtlicher Verachtung nur so troff. "Aber der Stock ist die Tatwaffe, mit dem er ihren Kopf einschlug."

Wilson machte entsetzt einen Schritt zurück und sah zu House. Aber der schaute ihn nicht an. Er hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt und richtete seinen Blick starr zu Boden.

Der Detektiv wandte sich zu House und lächelte ihn blöd an. "Haben wir ein schlimmes Bein? Tut es weh?" House blickte ihn ängstlich an und sah, was kam. Der Detektiv klopfte mit einem Gummiknüppel an sein linkes Bein. "Dieses?" fragte er. "Oder dieses," sagte er und schlug mit brutaler Gewalt genau auf die Stelle des Infarkts. House schrie und schloss die Augen. Sein Rücken krümmte sich in einer Konvulsion des Schmerzes. Er versuchte stöhnend, sich über sein Bein zu beugen, aber er wurde am Kragen gerissen und weggeschleppt.

Der Detektiv lächelte den Officern nach. "Ja – das ist es Jungs. Stellen Sie sicher, dass Sie damit sorgfältig umgehen." Das Lächeln verließ sein Gesicht, und er schaute zu Wilson. "Schleppen Sie ihn, wenn Sie Lust dazu haben."

Wilson sah hilflos zu, wie die beiden Officer House wegbrachten, wobei sie seine Schmerzensschreie ignorierten.

"Abschaum," sagte der Detektiv bösartig und leise, aber laut genug, das Wilson es hören konnte. Er ging zurück zu Wilson. "Wie ist Ihre genaue Beziehung zu ihm Mr.?"

Wilson dachte für einen Moment nach. Alle unzähligen Möglichkeiten, mit denen ihre Beziehung beschrieben werden konnte schossen durch seinen Kopf. Schließlich entschied er sich für die beste.

"Ich bin sein Freund."

.......

Die Stimmen der Krankenhausmitarbeiter brachten ihn in die Gegenwart zurück.

"Wie lange denken Sie, dass er das Kokain nahm, bevor er so ausrastete?"

"Hm … keine Ahnung, ich kannte ihn nur ungefähr eine Woche."

Die beiden Gesprächspartner lachten.

……..

Kapitel 3

"Hallo Gregory."

House blickte von seinem schmalen und viel zu kurzen Zellenbett auf, auf dem er unbequem lag. Er war erschöpft. Er hatte Stunden lang angekettet auf einem unbequemen Verhör-Stuhl verbracht. Unfähig, sich zu bewegen oder sich zu strecken, seine Geschichte immer wieder für eine Abfolge böser Detektivs und Officers wiederholend, denen nichts wichtiger schien, als ihn auf den Kopf zu schlagen, wenn er im Antworten auf ihre Fragen zu langsam war.

Ruhig hatte er sie immer wieder gebeten, ihn nur einzusperren. Er war schuldig. Er bedauerte. Sie sollten ihn einschließen und den Schlüssel wegwerfen. Es war ihm egal. Er würde alles zugeben, damit sie im Stande sein sollten ihn wegzusperren und er sich mit einigen Vicodin hinlegen könnte.

Aber als er seine Medikamente erwähnt hatte, hatten sie gelacht. Seine gebrannte Seele verstand. Sein Herz sank. Er würde künftig kein Vicodin mehr erhalten. Das war der Anfang eines neuen Niveaus des Leidens. Wie klug, dachte er. Wie sehr, sehr klug. Und dann war da natürlich noch Cameron. Ein unschuldiges, harmloses Opfer in diesem schrecklichen, unheimlichen Spiel.

Er starrte ein paar Sekunden auf den Mann auf der anderen Seite der Gitter. Sein Bein pochte, und er hatte starke Schmerzen durch den Vicodinentzug. Er war seit 15 Stunden ohne auch nur ein Aspirin. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr gerade sehen. Entzugserscheinungen und Schmerzen im Bein. Sie würden noch viel, viel grausamer werden.

"Oh, Sie sind es," sagte er lustlos. "Ich dachte mir schon, dass Sie zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt hier auftauchen würden."

"Wissen Sie, was jetzt geschieht?"

Er lachte – trunken von Schmerz. "Ich nehme mal an, ich gehe ins Gefängnis, und Sie finden ein paar nette Homos, die meinen Arsch einmal wöchentlich für den Rest meines Lebens bumsen werden."

Der andere Mann lächelte nachsichtig. "So in etwa."

"Gut, wenigstens ist das eine Veränderung zu Ihnen," sagte er.

House drehte sich auf dem viel zu kurzen Bett und fiel auf den schmutzigen Fußboden der Zelle. Er zog sich unter Schmerzen auf die Knie.

"Können Sie mir sagen warum? Warum war ich nicht genug? Ich tat, was Sie wollten."

Er zog sich an den Gitterstäben hoch, um auf seine Füße zu kommen und stand dann schwankend vor dem anderen Mann. "Warum brachten Sie Cameron um?" Er sah sich hoffnungslos um. "Ich bin ein scheußlicher Bastard, aber sie … sie war so ekelerregend gut und unschuldig."

Alles, was er erhielt, war ein Entschuldigungslächeln. "Sie wurden zu selbstzufriedenen Greg – und Sie nahmen zu viele Medikamente."

So dass war es: Eine ganz neue finstere Welt des Schmerzes.

Der Mann fuhr fort. "Betreffs Cameron… zur Zeit ist mein Kunde nicht bereit, diese Information zu enthüllen." Er machte Pause und klopfte nachdenklich auf sein Kinn. "Aber wenn ich einen Hinweis … geben müsste, würde ich sagen, dass ich denke, dass Sie Ihre eigene Frage beantwortet haben könnten."

Und er verließ House bestürzt. Aber wenigstens mit einem neuen Stück des Rätsels, um seinen Geist von seinem unveränderlichen, andauernden Begleiter abzulenken.

……..

Das nächste Mal war House ärgerlich:

"Geben Sie mir einen guten Grund, warum ich nicht Reden sollte," sagte er. "Sie töteten Cameron. Was könnte Sie daran hindern, noch jemanden zu töten?"

Der Mann lächelte nachsichtig. "Gregers … Haben Sie Acht, wenn ich Sie Gregers nenne. Wir haben uns so viel zusammen geteilt."

"Ja ich habe wirklich Acht, wenn Sie mich Gregers nennen," sagte er rücksichtslos ironisch.

Das Lächeln fiel vom Gesicht des Mannes. "Ja, aber Gregers sie sollten wirklich Acht geben. Obwohl es Gitter zwischen uns gibt, habe ich immer noch die Macht, und Sie müssen es eben hinnehmen. Aber Sie sind im Hinnehmen nicht so gut, nicht wahr Greg? Erinnern Sie sich, ich konnte Ihnen immer eine Lektion erteilen, wenn es nötig war."

Er machte eine Pause. House sagte nichts, sich erinnernd, wie oft dieser Mann ihn verletzt hatte.

"Eine Lektion im Akzeptieren - " setzte der Mann bedrohlich fort. "Auch hier könnte ich, wenn Sie es so wollen, eine spezielle Lektion anordnen!"

House spürte die Drohung und wusste, dass sein Peiniger seine Versprechungen sehr gut erfüllte. "Nein Sir, Entschuldigung Sir" murmelte er unterwürfig. Lehren, allzu schmerzlich gelernt. Jeder Blitz der Wut oder des wahrgenommenen Ungehorsams, und er wurde noch brutaler bestraft. Er dachte nicht, dass die Dinge noch schlimmer werden konnten, aber er hatte nicht mit der ungeheueren Schaffenskraft des Rechtsanwalts gerechnet.

Der Mann lächelte. "Guter Junge, Greggers. Der Vertrag steht noch - der Hauptsatz bleibt auch derselbe, aber jetzt gibt es noch eine zusätzliche Klausel: Cuddy, Foreman und Chase – und um sicherzugehen, dass Sie nichts sagen, nehmen wir Ihre Mama und Ihren Vati noch dazu, dann ist es ein gutes Maß, ein halbes Dutzend." Es war keine Frage.

House biss seine Zähne so feste zusammen, dass er hören konnte, wie sie knirschten.

"Was muss ich tun?"

"Nichts" sagte er. "Nehmen Sie es nur hin wie ein Mann.

House engte seine Augen ein, weil er auf den Mann starrte. "Es wird schlimmer werden nicht wahr? Das ist nur teilweise wegen Cameron nicht wahr?"

Aber der Rechtsanwalt ignorierte die Frage. "Beunruhigen Sie sich nicht Greggers, ich werde in Verbindung bleiben," sagte der Mann, während er den Vertrag und ein Messer durch die Gitter reichte. "Nun, wird es auch ein Daumenabdruck tun."

Typisch dieser Scheißrechtsanwalt.

Wilson beobachtete Steve, wie er im Rad lief. Steve liebte dieses kleine Rad wirklich. Er wurde seiner niemals müde.

Und es war ironisch, dass House Steve wirklich geliebt hatte. Nur House würde eine Ratte als Haustier haben, dachte Wilson. Musste ihm dieser Umstand nicht etwas wichtiges mitteilen?

House hatte sich durch niemanden helfen lassen. Die Gerichtsverhandlung war brutal und schnell gewesen. Er hatte seine Hilfe angeboten aber die einzige Sache, um die House ihn gebeten hatte war, kümmere Dich um Steve.

House hatte sich selbst immer mehr gehen lassen aber er hatte immer mehr auf Steve verschwendet. Steve wohnte jetzt im größten Käfig, den er jemals gesehen hatte. Er hatte spezielles Essen und sehr viele Spielsachen. Das war beinahe komisch. Es gab Spielsachen zum stoßen, zum kauen und sogar einen großen Bau für die Ratte, um darin zu schlafen. Er lachte, während er sich House in der Zoohandlung vorstellte, als er sie kaufte und den Verkäufer terrorisierte.

"Nein, sie sind nicht für eine Katze, sie sind für meine Ratte … ja ich habe ein in Krankheit erfahrenes Nagetier, das ich in der Mansarde meiner Ex fand und aufnahm, nachdem ich es von der Pest geheilt hatte, bevor ich es behalten konnte - haben Sie ein Problem damit?"

Wilson wackelte mit seinem Finger zwischen den Gitterstäben und Steve knabberte zur Begrüßung ein bisschen an seiner Fingerspitze, bevor er zu seinem Rad zurückkehrte.

Die Ratte einer Ratte. Aber Steve wurde geliebt und House hatte sich um sie gesorgt - tatsächlich sah es aus, als ob er ein wenig Fett ansetzte. Beweg Dein Rad Steve oder Du wirst so jung sterben wie Dein Namensvetter.

Wilson lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete Steve, der wütend lief, aber nirgends ankam. Wie im Leben?

……..

Die Ketten von House rasselten die ganze Zeit mit dem Rhythmus des Busses. Er trug noch den Anzug, den er am letzten Tag der Gerichtsverhandlung und den er auch bei seiner Verurteilung getragen hatte. Das war derselbe Tag, an dem er aus dem ärztlichen Register gestrichen worden war.

"Hier, ein Brief für Sie," sagte der Officer, als er den Brief durch die Gitter reichte. "Lesen Sie ihn schnell und geben Sie ihn zurück."

Als er seinen Anzug an diesem Morgen angezogen hatte wusste er, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde, dass er einen Anzug tragen würde. Als er den Brief gelesen hatte wusste er, dass dies auch der letzte Tag sein würde, an dem ihn irgend jemand mit Doktor ansprechen würde. Er schaute durch die schmutzigen Fenster des Busses auf die Felder. Ich hoffe, dass ich gut in Streifen aussehe, dachte er abwesend.

……..

Kapitel 4

House blickte auf. Was war das? Er war so beschäftigt damit gewesen, seine Frustration an dem kleinen unschuldigen, harmlosen Felsen auszulassen, dass er den Anschluss an die anderen Gefangenen in der Umgebung verloren hatte. Die Wächter dachten, dass es urkomisch war. Er konnte nicht im Trupp aneinander geketteter Sträflinge arbeiten, so ließen sie ihn Felsen zwischen seinen Beinen zerbrechen, sinnlos, gerade wie es einem Verurteilten zustand. Aber insgeheim liebte er diese Tätigkeit. Täglich kam er, um zu zerschlagen und zu zerstören. Ein winziger Teil von Macht in seiner kraftlosen Existenz.

Aber wohin war der Rest der Bande gegangen? Sie müssen die Straße hinuntergegangen sein und ihn vergessen haben. Gut, das war wohl der leichteste Gefängnisausbruch der Geschichte, dachte er. Obwohl er vermutete, dass es absichtlich geschehen war. Sie vergessen gerade jemanden wie Gregory House nicht.

Er ergriff seinen Stock. Fast automatisch engten die Handschellen ihn ein, bevor er verharrte. Er hatte in diesem Moment keine scheußlichen Gefängniswärter, die ihn schlugen, wenn er nicht tat, was ihm gesagt wurde. Er hasste es, wenn man ihm sagte, was er zu tun hatte. Leider war dies die falsche Einstellung im Gefängnis. Sie führte dazu, dass er umso mehr Schläge bekam.

Er schaute auf sein Hilfsmittel. Es war nichts im Vergleich zu dem früheren, glatten Holzstock. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er ihn vermissen würde, aber jetzt sehnte er sich nach der Sicherheit, die er vermittelt hatte.

Sein Peiniger war reich. Er musste wirklich reich sein. Die ganze 'Qual, die Greg House' bekam, muss sein Glück und ein Vermögen gekostet haben. Es schien, als hätte er die Hälfte des Gefängnisses bestochen, um seine Lebenshölle immer wieder mehr höllisch zu machen. Es gab die regelmäßigen 'Besuche' von den Jungen, die seine Nächte in ein endloses Spiel der Angst und der Qualen verwandelten. Und es gab die Wächter, die jede Entschuldigung fanden, ihn – mit immer mehr genialen, erfinderischen Qualen zu bestrafen. Der Gefängnisarzt hatte seine Proteste ignoriert, diagnostizierte Muskelbeanspruchung und gab Tylenol. Er hatte den Arzt ungläubig angeschaut.

"Wie viel hat er Ihnen bezahlt" fragte er ruhig. Er war wütend. Idioten, die ihn verletzten, konnte er verstehen und vielleicht damit fertig werden, aber Ärzte …

Der Arzt blickte von seiner Karte auf.

"Was?"

"Mit wie viel wurden Sie bestochen, um Ihre ganze medizinische Ausbildung, Ihren Hippokratischen Eid zu ignorieren und sich zu prostituieren?" wiederholte er.

Es gab ein angespanntes Schweigen zwischen den beiden Männern. House hatte ihn fast. Aber schließlich gewann die Geldgier und der Mann schaute weg. Es muss eine Riesensumme gewesen sein, dachte er.

Aber egal wie sie versuchten, ihn dazu zu bringen, sich ohne Stock zu bewegen. Es ging nicht. Sein Oberschenkelmuskel schmerzte chronisch er konnte einfach nicht laufen, ohne die Unterstützung durch einen Stock. Aber einem Gefangen einen richtigen Stock zu geben war eben unmöglich. So hatten sie das Stück des PVC-Rohrs an sein Handgelenk gekettet und diese Lösung präsentiert. House dachte darüber nach. Es waren einige Stücke der PVC-Rohrleitung aneinander geklebt worden und mit der Handschellenkette zusammen geschlossen. Er nahm an, dass die anderen Gefangenen es ihm deswegen nicht stahlen oder versuchten, es in seinen Arsch zu stecken oder jemanden damit zu Tode zu schlagen. Das PVC-Rohr war nur ein schwaches Hilfsmittel und er musste mit der unveränderlichen Angst leben, dass es sein Gewicht nicht halten könnte. Aber andererseits war unveränderliche Angst eine Konstante im Gefängnis. Deshalb nannten sie es unveränderlich. Und zumindest gab dieses PVC-Rohr ihm eine geringe Form von Würde.

Er stütze sich unter Schmerzen auf seinen Stock und sah sich um. Er war am Ende der Welt. Ein Krüppel mit Bein-Eisen, einem PVC-Rohr, das sich als Stock verkleidet hatte und mit einem schwarz-weißen Cartoon- Gefängnishemd. Vollendet wurde seine Erscheinung mit einem kleinen gestreiften Hut.

So kann ich sicher bis nach Mexiko rüberkommen, dachte er ironisch.

Aber es war ein schöner Tag. Die Sonne war warm und er genoss sie auf entzückende faule Weise, die ihn denken ließ, wie Huckleberry Finn fischen gehen zu können. Das zählte er für sich auf der Plus-Seite. Keine Gitter und kein Schreien. Und er war – relativ frei – von den Ketten einmal abgesehen. Er entschied, dass er die Gelegenheit nutzen würde. Er würde nicht fliehen, aber sich eine kurze Zeit der Ruhe gönnen. Das war die Gelegenheit. In der Ferne konnte er ein Haus sehen. Sie würden Wasser und hoffentlich ein Telefon haben, so konnte er sein Gefängnis anrufen und sie bitten zu kommen und ihn abzuholen.

"Hallo ich bin Gregory House. Ich bin ein Gefangener in Ihrer Einrichtung und ein verurteilter Mörder. Sie ließen mich heute zurück. Ich fragte mich gerade - bevor Sie die Suchhunde rausschicken und die Verbrecherjagd beginnen, könnten Sie kommen und mich an der Orangenstraße Nummer 76 aufnehmen? Ich werde am Briefkasten warten."

Oh ja.

Er wusste, es würde eine schlimme Zeit kommen, wenn er wieder zurück war. Bei allen Gefängnissen, in die er hätte gesteckt werden können, musste er in dieses kommen. Es war das härteste Gefängnis im Staat. Dank des Idioten-Babys Bush waren die Strafrechtsreformen auf Eis gelegt worden.

'Amerika wird überflutet von Verbrechern. Bringen Sie den Stock, die Peitsche, und den Trupp aneinander geketteter Sträflinge zurück,' schrien die Rechten. Das Skelett des elektrischen Stuhls sagte 'he, es gibt etwas zu grillen.' Danke Allen Ginsberg. Ich liebe diese Beatnik-Dichter, dachte er. Es hatte viele gegeben, die seinen Tod verlangt hatte. Was sie nicht wussten war, dass er nicht sterben, sondern leiden sollte. Aber wofür er leiden sollte, dass war ihm noch immer nicht bekannt. Es war das große fundamentale Rätsel für einen Mann wie House. So war er hier – im Moment frei.

Sein Gefängnis war das Flaggschiff für die von den Rechten geforderten Änderungen. Das Gefängnis wurde im militärischen Stil geführt. Sie standen stramm, marschierten einheitlich, stellten sicher, dass Ihre Gefängniskleidung vollkommen in Ordnung war und jeder der Wächter mit „Sir" angesprochen wurde oder Sie wurden brutal verprügelt. Sie arbeiteten jeden Tag zwölf Stunden für nichts. In den alten Tagen pflegte das Sklaverei genannt zu werden. Jetzt wurde es erlaubt, um es auf Verbrecher anzuwenden. Die gehörten ja bestraft. Und natürlich war der größte Teil der Gefängnisbevölkerung dort wegen Rauschgift-Anklagen, weil der Bush-'Krieg gegen Rauschgifte gescheitert war und sie waren schwarz. Es war die moderne Version der amerikanischen Sklaverei. Sie hatten das Konzept nicht geändert, nur den Namen. Wie klug.

Und weil nicht darüber gesprochen wurde und die Öffentlichkeit das System in den Gefängnissen nicht kannte, hatten sie Narrenfreiheit. Und die nutzten sie.

Er war allein.

Er dachte an die Zukunft. Auf der Minus-Seite stand, dass er wenn er zurück ins Gefängnis kam, wohl monatelang kein Tageslicht sehen würde. Sie würden ihn schlagen und immer wieder schlagen, bis er nur noch sterben wollte. Aber das ließen sie nicht zu. Aber auf der Plus- Seite - war es ein schöner Tag und er konnte den Jasmin riechen: Der vollkommene Tag für einen Spaziergang. Er steuerte auf den Bauernhof zu, seine Ketten machten einen fröhlich klingelnden Ton, während er vorwärts hinkte, synchron zum Summen der Bienen marschierend.

…..

"Ich bin Greg."

"Ich bin Tim."

"Nett, Dich kennen zu lernen, Tim. Denkst Du, dass Du die Schrotflinte hinstellen könntest?"

"Sie sind ein Verbrecher."

Es gab eine Pause. "nein, ich bin ein Verurteilter."

"Gibt es da einen Unterschied?"

"Ein Verurteilter ist jemand, der im Gefängnis lebt, wie Du sehen kannst – bin ich das, und ich habe sogar das Streifen-Hemd, um es zu beweisen. Ein Verbrecher ist jemand, der schlechte, schlimme Sachen macht."

"Aber Sie müssen ein Verbrecher sein, um ins Gefängnis zu gehen."

House seufzte. "Das ist nicht immer so - nein - und die meisten Verbrecher hängen im Weißen Haus rum." Er, runzelte wie immer analytisch die Stirn. Er sah auf den Jungen, "schau mal, wenn Du die Waffe senken würdest, könnte ich meine Arme herunter nehmen. Sie schmerzen. Er versuchte sein charmantestes Lächeln, das wie ein schiefer Blick aussah. "Sie tun weh."

"Gut."

"Was meinst Du mit gut? Ich könnte einen Kerl ermordet haben, der 'unartige Sachen mit meiner Schwester machte."

"Haben Sie?"

House verzog sein Gesicht und sah nachdenklich aus. "Nein".

"Dann halten Sie sie aufrecht."

Er verzog sein Gesicht. "Komm schon," sagte House ärgerlich, aber er hielt seine Hände aufrecht. Er wollte nicht von einem erschreckten Jungen erschossen werden. Er musste leben. Es gab Leute, für die er leben musste. Und er hatte eine Idee.

……..

Später

"Haben Sie Geld?"

"Natürlich habe ich kein Gott verdammtes Geld."

"Aber Sie waren derjenige, der sie anrief!"

"Ich bin ein verzweifelter Gefängnisausbrecher. Schau mich an! Ich werde irgendetwas tun. Das ist wie bei Thelma und Louise."

Tim schaute ihn von der Seite her an und schüttelte den Kopf. Zehn zu eins, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wer Thelma und Louise waren, dachte House.

"Was werde ich tun?"

House seufzte. Die Jugend von heute dachte er. Zu viel Moraldenken. "O.k. - hier ist der Plan. Ich bin der Verurteilte, und sehe ich nicht völlig verzweifelt und verrückt aus?"

"Ja schon," sagte Tim.

"So, wenn der Kerl kommt, mache ich eine Show um ihn zu beeindrucken und Bingo - wir bekommen die Pizza."

"Aber was werden sie dann später mit Ihnen machen?"

House rieb sein Kinn. Er sah verschwörerisch aus. "Keiner hat jemals die Todesstrafe bekommen, der nur eine Pizza haben wollte." Er kreuzte seine Finger. "Bis jetzt. Also, ich öffne auf das Klopfen," sagte House

Tim lächelte. "Und dann essen wir die Pizza."

House lächelte auch. "Pizza".

……..

"Tim, Danke."

"Was? Wofür?"

"Für ein anständiges, menschenwürdiges Gespräch. Weißt Du, wie lange es her gewesen ist, dass ich ein normales Gespräch ohne Gefängnisregeln geführte habe?"

"Flüchteten Sie wirklich?"

"Ich flüchtete nicht tatsächlich. Technisch ließen sie mich zurück." Er seufzte und versuchte, nicht an das Kommende zu denken. "Aber sie werden es nicht so sehen. Und das ganze Pizza-Ding wird wohl auch nicht gut für mich ausgehen."

"Es war Ihre Idee."

House lehnte sich zurück. "Und sie war es wert. Hast Du den Gesichtsausdruck des Pizzaboys gesehen?"

Sie lachten.

Nach einer Weile saßen sie auf den Vorderstufen des kleinen Hauses, den letzten Rest der Pizza vernichtend.

"Also warum sind Sie im Gefängnis, wenn Sie kein Verbrecher sind?"

"Hattest Du jemals jemanden, dem Du soviel bedeutet hast, dass er alles für Dich tun würde?"

Tim sah zu Boden. "Ja, meine Mama. Sie arbeitet so hart und sie wird nie böse - selbst wenn ich dummes Zeug mache."

"Gut, es gibt da diesen Kerl …"

"Ein Kerl," sagte Tim, der auf seiner Pizza kaute.

House rollte seine Augen. "Nein – nicht so was. Um Himmels willen. Es hat nichts mit Schwulsein zu tun. "

Tim seufzte. "Ich mag Kerle," sagte er ruhig.

"So? Gut für Dich. Ich mag Titten und Ärsche, aber ich gehe da nicht weiter drauf ein, sagte House nachlässig. "Aber das ist meine Geschichte, nicht Deine. So nun......, ich musste das tun, was ich tun musste. Ich tat es aus Angst."

Er starrte sein Stück Pizza nachdenklich an. "Es gibt diesen Kerl, und einige andere Leute, und ich tue, was ich tun muss, um sie zu beschützen, damit sie sicher sind."

"Also sind Sie im Gefängnis, weil Sie wollen, dass diesen Leuten nichts passiert?" bestätigte Tim.

"Ja."

"Das klingt seltsam."

House nahm einen Bissen seiner Pizza. "Hm, .....Seltsam ist nicht das richtige Wort Tim, um das zu beschreiben, aber so ist das Leben, mein Junge."

Sie blickten auf, weil sie das entfernte Jammern von Sirenen hörten. House lächelte grimmig. "Das ist meine Fahrt."

……………

Wilson sah traurig zu, als House praktisch von zwei Polizisten in den Gerichtssaal getragen wurde. Er fühlte sich krank, als er auf die Eisen an seinem Freund schaute. Wie können die Menschen so etwas tun, dachte er. Es gab schwere, starke Ketten um seine Knöchel und um seine Taille, und seine Hände wurden hinter ihm überkreuzt mit Handschellen gefesselt. Er wurde die ganze Zeit während der kompletten Gerichtsverhandlung so gekettet vorgeführt. Er sah bleich und dünn in seiner gestreiften Uniform aus. Seine Kleidung hing an ihm herab wie ein Mantel auf einem Aufhänger. Er saß am Angeklagtentisch, auf beiden Seiten von Polizisten umgeben. Wilson war fassungslos. Während der gesamten Gerichtsverhandlung bewegte er sich niemals. Er gab auch nie ein Zeichen von sich, dass er wusste, was mit ihm geschah. Er sah sich niemals um. Nie wusste er, dass Wilson dort saß und ihn mit wehen Herzen beobachtete. Wilson sehnte sich nach seinem Freund und es tat ihm weh, als er sah, wie House litt. Er wusste, dass House Schmerzen hatte.

Was Wilson nicht sehen konnte, waren die vielen blauen Flecke, Prellungen und Wunden unter der Gefängnisuniform, die sich über seinen gesamten Körper erstreckten.

Er hatte den Jungen aufgefordert, ins Haus zu gehen. Er wollte nicht, dass er zusah aber Tim hatte aus dem Fenster zugesehen, als die uniformierten Männer gekommen waren. Hinterher hatte er angenommen, dass es okay war, wenn ein Verbrecher geschlagen wurde.

Als die Streifenwagen angekommen waren, stand House im Hof. Die Arme gekreuzt. Es nutzte nichts. Die nächsten Minuten waren in einem Gemisch von schreienden Männern und Schmerz untergegangen, als er gewaltsam zu Boden gezwungen und immer wieder brutal geschlagen und getreten wurde.

Sein Kopf wurde zurück gerissen und jemand zerstäubte eine Muskatblüte in seinem Gesicht. Er versuchte sich zu krümmen, aber ein Knie im Zentrum seines Rückens verhinderte dies. Stiefel traten ihn in die Seite und raubten ihm den Atem.

Er hörte schwaches Gelächter, dann die Stimme seines Abteilungsoffiziers. "Lasst ihn los, Leute. Wir werden auf ihn aufpassen, wenn wir ihn zum Gefängnis zurückfahren." Dann wurde er wie ein Sack Mehl aufgenommen und hinten in den Lastwagen für die Fahrt zurück in die Hölle geworfen. Er lag auf dem Fußboden des Kombis, die Füße der Gefängniswärter auf seinem Rücken fühlend. Er fragte sich, ob es noch Sinn machte, zu beten. Ob das Beten zu diesem Gott an diesem Punkt noch irgend etwas wert war.

Gummiknüppel-Schmerz dachte er abwesend. Er lag ausgestreckt auf dem Fußboden, wo sie ihn abgeladen hatten. Er war zu erschöpft um seinen Kopf auch nur ein kleines bisschen von dem Blut und dem Schleim, den er auf den Beton gesabbert hatte, weg zu bewegen. Er machte eine schnelle Bestandsaufnahme. Er war noch von der Muskatblüte blind, aber das war egal, weil eines seiner Augen zugeschwollen war und die dunkle Strafzelle ohnehin pechschwarz war. Also, auf eine absurde Weise konnte er das Blindsein der Plusseite zuschreiben. Aber der Rest von ihm war brutal geschlagen worden. Er würde bestimmt einen Monat lang Blut pissen. Er strengte sich an, noch mehr zu finden, dass er der Plusseite zurechnen könnte. Schließlich entschied er, dass das Schmerzen seines ganzen Körpers gut war, weil es wenigstens den Schmerz vom Bein wegnahm. Aber er wusste, dass er seiner eigenen Lüge nicht glaubte.

Ein kleines bisschen mehr von ihm war an diesem Tag gestorben. Er konnte noch sprechen. Er konnte fühlen, wie seine Tränen von seinem Gesicht tropften. Positiv war, dass sie die Muskatblüte aus seinen Augen waschen würden. Sieh - es gibt immer eine gute Seite Gregory, dachte er. Er musste sie nur finden.

Schließlich trieb er in einen erschöpften Schlaf ab, nur einmal von einem vagen Traum aufwachend, in dem er durch eine Frau mit einem außergewöhnlichen Busen geschlagen wurde. Komischerweise hatte das mehr geschmerzt als alle anderen Schläge.

"Es gibt einige Menschen, denen es niemals erlaubt werden sollte, die Eingangsstufe der Gesellschaft jemals wieder zu betreten. Ich freue mich darüber, dass es nie wieder eine Chance für Sie gibt, in Freiheit zu leben." sagte der Richter aufgeblasen. "Haben Sie noch etwas zu sagen, bevor ich das Urteil spreche?"

House saß nur da und starrte teilnahmslos in den Raum. Sein Rechtsanwalt stand schnell auf und murmelte einige Sätze darüber, wie sehr sein Mandant sein Verhalten bedauere.

Spöttisch sagte der Richter „Ich werde Sie verurteilen. Fünf Jahre für den Fluchtversuch und zwei Jahre für den schweren Angriff auf Staatsbedienstete und weitere fünf, wegen des Widerstands bei der Verhaftung."

House schnaufte innerlich, während er zwischen den Polizisten hing, die ihn für den Urteilsspruch hochgezogen hatten. Glaubte der Richter wirklich, dass er glaubwürdig klang? Ooh - die Wärter hatten einen guten Job getan, als sie mit Entsetzen beschrieben, wie sie von dem Krüppel mit dem Plastikrohr angegriffen worden waren. Also war er jetzt nicht nur ein Mörder, sondern auch ein bösartiger, gewaltsamer und gefährlicher Ausbrecher und Dieb. Alles was er jemals hatte sein wollen, war Arzt. Vielleicht sollte ich das als meine zweite Karriere ansehen dachte er stumpf. Ich könnte Visitenkarten drucken lassen: Gregory House, V.G.G.B.D. - Mörd.

House wurde zurück in die Gegenwart gerissen, weil der Richter mit dem Urteilsspruch fortfuhr. Seine folgenden Worte ließen ihn bis ins tiefste Innere erstarren. "Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Ihr Gouverneur die richtigen Schritte einleitet, um sicherzustellen, dass Sie niemals begnadigt werden und Ihnen während der Haft passende Strafmaßnahmen auferlegt werden."

……

Kapitel 5

Das war so simpel, so einfach. Das war so elegant. Sie ließen ihn nur spazieren gehen. Den ganzen Tag, jeden Tag. Er musste spazieren gehen. Es war entzückend ironisch, dass etwas so elementares solch eine wirkungsvolle Form der Folter sein konnte.

Die Tage wurden ein niemals endender Kreislauf des Schmerzes. Er folgte den Linien … 27 schmerzhafte Schritte in eine Richtung. Umso schmerzhafter waren sie durch die schweren, starken Bein-Eisen, die er jetzt ständig trug. Es gab keine Flucht aus den Ketten - Umdrehen, weitere 27 Schritte, Umdrehen, weitere 27 Schritte, Umdrehen, weitere 27 Schritte: Immer und immer wieder und wieder bis sein Bein ihn nicht mehr trug und er zusammenbrach. Er fiel in den Schmutz, nach Atem ringend. Verzweifelt nach Luft schnappend, die er dringend brauchte, weil er hilflos versuchte, sich wieder aufzurichten bevor sie es bemerkten und kamen, um ihn zu betrafen.

Aber sie kamen immer. Zuerst verdroschen sie ihn mitleidslos. Bis er sie flehentlich darum bat, dass er, wenn sie ihm ein wenig Zeit gaben, noch weiter gehen konnte und ihn nicht in den Kasten zu sperren, aber dann nach einer Weile war es ihm egal.

Er lag auf dem Boden um auf sie zu warten, damit sie ihn wegtrugen und ihn in den kleinen Zinnkasten mit dem Kopf voran zu stecken. Wie ein Stück Fleisch im Fleischwolf stopften sie seinen Oberkörper in den Kasten hinein. Dann gingen sie und ließen ihn dort liegen, seine Beine peinlich gespreizt in der Hitze liegend, kaum atmen könnend. Seine Lungen blähten sich auf. Sein Schenkel pochte und brannte und seine Tränen zogen Spuren durch den Staub auf seinem Gesicht.

Er hatte nur noch einen Wunsch. Er wollte sterben. Er würde noch mehr Schmerzen dafür in Kauf nehmen. Er träumte davon. 'Der Rest ist Schweigen' dachte er. Hamlet hatte Recht. Nicht das Schreien zeigt den Schmerz … nur das Schweigen zeigt wie tief der Abgrund des Schmerzes wirklich ist. Aber er zog niemals in Betracht, sich selbst zu töten. Es gab Gründe, zu leben, zu denken.

Dieser Rechtsanwalt war klug. Jedes Mal, wenn er nicht dachte, dass es noch schlimmer werden konnte verstärkte er die Qual. Er hatte die Macht dazu. Jetzt war sein einziges Heiligtum die wenigen ruhigen Stunden in seiner dunklen kleinen Zelle. Seine Zuflucht. Wenn er nicht mehr schrie wurde es still um ihn herum, bis sie wieder kamen. Danach lag er auf seiner Koje, träumte von glücklicheren Zeiten, in denen er gefüllt mit Vicodin, Whiskey und der Fürsorge jüdischer Mamas im Arztkittel gelebt hatte. Bis das riesige dampfende böse Biest wieder aufwachte und es erneut Zeit für den Albtraum des unsäglichen, grausamen Schmerzes war, der ganz sicher immer und immer wieder begann.

Später

"Oh bitte, keine Besucher heute," sagte House ganz leise in die Ecke als die kleine Beobachtungsluke geöffnet wurde und ein gedämpftes Licht in die Zelle warf. Ein neuer Tag war angebrochen. Nur ein einziger Tag ohne Schlagen, ohne Schreien und Spucken auf ihn wäre so schön. Heute war er einfach nur müde. Sogar zu müde, um Angst zu haben. Was konnten sie zu ihm antun, was ihm nicht bereits vorher angetan worden war? Er konnte sich nicht viel vorstellen.

Er konnte nichts tun, damit sie aufhörten. Er konnte sich nicht zur Wehr setzen. Der Mann mit dem Stock konnte nicht laufen, konnte nicht flüchten. Wenn er dabei war, verletzt zu werden, war er dabei, verletzt zu werden. Sie hatten die Macht über ihn: Das war nur ein Teil des wunderbaren, herrlichen Lebens von Greg House.

Aber seine ganze Entschlossenheit verließ ihn als die Zellentür geöffnet wurde. Er mochte diese Tür nicht. Wenn sie geöffnet wurde gab es Schmerz. Und sie war zu viele Male geöffnet worden. Er duckte sich automatisch im Voraus und begann, einen Arm schützend über seine Augen zu halten. Mit der anderen Hand versuchte er sich, an der Kette hochzuziehen. Zu lange war er in der Dunkelheit und seine Netzhäute konnten den Wechsel von Dunkelheit zum Licht nicht umsetzen. Hier unten in den Därmen des Gefängnisses, reserviert für jene speziellen, besonderen Menschen, die es nicht einmal mehr wert waren, mit Schwerverbrechern, Mördern und Drogenabhängigen zu leben, war die einzige Möglichkeit festzustellen, ob es Tag oder Nacht war, das Beobachtungsfenster in der Tür während des Tages. Während der Nacht musste man sich fließende Wiesen und grüne Felder vorstellen, weil die Dunkelheit allumfassend war.

Wie lange war er hier gewesen? Oh Gott, er begriff plötzlich, dass er sich nicht erinnerte. Er wusste nicht, welcher Tag, oder welcher Monat es war. Alles, was er wusste war, er kam aus dieser Zelle nicht mehr heraus. Er war hier für den Rest seines Lebens - es war so, wie sie gesagt hatten. Sitzend, in einer dunklen Ecke, mit Ketten auf seinen Beinen, Ketten auf seinen Handgelenken, sogar angekettet an die Scheißwand würde er hier den Rest seines qualvollen Lebens verbringen, bis er endlich einen sicherlich noch grausameren Tod sterben würde.

Eine Zelle war angeblich so gut wie eine andere. Gefängnisleben war ein endloser Zyklus von Ketten, Gittern, brutalen Männern mit schweren Stiefeln und Schlagstöcken, die sie gegen die Türen und Gitter schlugen. Ein sehr unbequemes Leben entschied er. Aber diese Zelle mochte er wirklich nicht. Sie war dunkel und sie war kalt. Wenigstens hatte er vorher noch Dinge sehen können. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass er den Anblick des fetten Wärters vermissen würde. Er wunderte sich, dass er noch keinen Herzanfall bekommen hatte.

Er erinnerte sich an ein Zitat in dem es hieß, dass lange Zeiträume der Monotonie auf die bloßen Ausbrüche des Terrors folgten. War das über den Krieg oder über das Leben?

Steh auf House, mahnte er sich; steh jetzt auf, dachte er verzweifelt. Du Idiot, jetzt ist nicht die Zeit, um philosophisch zu sein. Er versuchte sich zu erheben aber ein Gefühl des Schwindels überkam ihn und er fiel wie getreten verzweifelt zurück in die Ecke. Die Verzweiflung drohte ihn zu erwürgen, während er sich instinktiv zusammenrollte, auf den unvermeidlichen Schlag wartend.

Aber nichts geschah. Nach einem Moment schielte er verwirrt ins Licht, hielt dann überrascht inne. Es war nicht der fette Wächter oder einer der anderen Wärter. Der in seiner Zelle stehende Mann hatte einen Anzug - mit einem Kragen an.

Er lachte innerlich. Ein verdammter Priester. Er plumpste vor Erleichterung ganz zurück in die Ecke. Gehen Sie weg, Pater dachte er zu sich selbst. Er brauchte keine Rettung. Er war bereits in der Hölle. Und die hoffenden Brüder Gottes waren sicher ebenso bereit, ihre Fäuste zu gebrauchen, wie die Wärter. Er drehte sich zurück, sein Gesicht zur Ecke der Zelle wendend.

Aber der Priester kam zu seiner Ecke. Schließlich drehte sich House ein wenig, um zu sehen, was der Eindringling in seiner Zelle tat. Er sah, dass der Mann ihn vorsichtig anstarrte.

Schließlich sprach der Mann. "Hallo, Gregory," sagte er.

Es war etwas in der Art, wie er House Vornamen aussprach, dass House innerlich zusammenbrechen ließ. Ihm wurde eiskalt. Er dachte, dass er in seinem tiefsten Inneren auseinander genommen wurde und die Angst begann, durch seine Adern zu hämmern. Er zog sich zusammen und wich zurück in die Ecke. Er wusste, wer dieser Mann war. Das war seine Nemesis. Das war 'der Kunde': der für den mitleiderregenden Zustand seines Lebens verantwortliche Mensch.

Dann plötzlich wurden die ganze Angst und der ganze Schmerz weggewischt, weil er in seine diagnostische Denkweise verfiel, als seine Wissbegierde die Führung übernahm.

Er wollte wissen warum.

Er musste ein paar Male schlucken, bevor er sprechen konnte. Er war im Sprechen ungeübt, da er seine Stimmbänder lange nicht gebraucht hatte. Es war nicht erlaubt, hier unten zu sprechen.

"Sie sind es," sagte er ruhig. "Sie sind kein Priester. Sie sind derjenige, der mir das antat."

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, während sein Gehirn mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit arbeitete. "Sie mussten kommen und mich sehen, stimmt's? Sie mussten es persönlich sehen. Sie wollten meinen Schmerz in echt sehen. Die Videoaufnahmen waren nicht genug."

Er atmete tief ein, weil er sich an all jene Nächte in der Fabrik erinnerte. "Was tun sie an den langen Winterabenden? Sitzen sie in Ihrer eigenen Videothek? Sitzen Sie dort und fragen sich - mmm - bin ich heute zu MANSCH aufgelegt, oder werde ich Greg House beobachten, wie er gefoltert wird?"

"Also sind Sie zu der noch lebenden Ausgabe Ihres Opfers gekommen." Haus machte böse mit seiner harten rauen Stimme weiter. Er merkte nicht, dass seine Tränen begonnen zu fließen. Sie zogen Spuren auf seiner Haut. Er begriff nicht, dass er sich die ganze Zeit noch nicht aufgegeben hatte. Wut sprudelte zur Oberfläche.

"Haben Sie Lieblingsepisoden? Erinnern Sie sich an die Szenen, in denen sie mich festbanden und mich spannten, um mitten im Winter die ganze Nacht den Hochdruckschlauch auf mich zu richten. Das muss ein Höhepunkt für Sie gewesen sein. Oder wie steht's mit dem Mal, wo sie mich prügelten? Oder das erste Mal als sie …" verlor er sich. Unfähig, es zu sagen.

"Haben Sie House-Serien? Zurück zu House-Episoden," sagte er sarkastisch. "Essen Sie Popkorn, während Sie zusehen?" er spuckte bösartig.

Der Priester sagte nichts. Er rutschte nur an der Wand entlang und saß dann neben House. Wenn er auch nichts tat, war dies eine so bedrohliche Geste, dass House plötzlich völlig verschreckt und ängstlich vor ihm zurückwich. Tatsächlich hatte das Sprechen über all jene Zeiten die schlimmen Erinnerungen zurückgebracht, die er versucht hatte zu unterdrücken. Schließlich traf er seinen Quäler von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Er sann darüber nach, was er ihm alles angetan hatte bevor er sich fragte, was jetzt geschehen würde. War es nun Zeit zu sterben? Waren das die Endepisoden? Keine Wende, kein Happy End für House.

"So, was, wollen Sie wissen?," sagte er verzweifelt, plötzlich nach Luft schnappend. "Sie nahmen mir alles. Sie zerstörten alles: meine Arbeit, meine Umfeld, mein Leben. Sie verletzten mich immer wieder und wieder - bis ich sterben wollte. Aber Sie ließen mich nicht sterben. Sie erpressten mich mit der einzigen Person, von der Sie wussten, dass ich alles dafür tun würde, damit sie in Sicherheit ist. Dann ließen Sie mich ihn - die einzige Person vertreiben, die sich jemals aufrichtig um mich gesorgt hat. Sie töteten eine unschuldige, harmlose Frau und schickten mich hierher damit ich qualvoll im Elend, Not unter Schmerzen einsam vor mich hin vegetiere sagte er heftig gestikulierend, wobei seine Ketten klirrten.

"Fühlen Sie sich jetzt besser?" fragte Haus.

Der Mann dachte für einen Moment nach.

"Ja."

"Gut dann ist wenigstens einer von uns glücklich."

Der Priester schloss seine Augen und legte seinen Kopf zurück an die Zellenwand. Ein grauenhaft glückliches Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht. Er schien zufrieden, ohne noch irgendetwas zu sagen. Schließlich unterbrach House seine Träumereien. Er musste wissen warum.

"Hätten Sie was dagegen, mir eine Frage zu beantworten?" fragte er ruhig, wissend, dass das seine einzige Chance sein könnte.

"Und welche ist das?" sagte der Priester mit seinen noch geschlossenen Augen.

"Der Grund hierfür. Warum haben Sie das getan? Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie den richtigen Kerl haben?" Er schnaufte mit einem verbitterten Lachen. "Ich denke wirklich, dass ich mich an Sie erinnert hätte, wenn ich Ihnen einen Grund hierfür gegeben hätte. Und Sie haben all dies getan, ich würde es wirklich hassen, wenn es nur auf Grund eines riesigen Missverständnisses geschehen wäre."

Das provozierte eine Reaktion. Der Mann drehte seinen Kopf und warf House einen gelangweilten Blick zu. "Mein Name ist Robert Thompson, und Sie töteten meine einzige Tochter. Ich forderte die Rache Gottes. Ein Auge für ein Auge."

Er neigte sich näher zu House. "Deshalb lasse ich Sie leiden. Deshalb musste Frau Cameron sterben."

"Oh Scheiße, nicht das schon wieder," sagte House fast zu sich selbst. "Wenn die Menschen doch nur begreifen würden, dass der Tod ein natürlicher Teil des Lebens ist." House fing an, böse zu werden. "Die Bibel war falsch. Ein Auge für ein Auge macht die Dinge nicht besser. Es führt einfach nur dazu, dass es immer weiter geht, bis beide blind sind. Und dann stolpern sie umher und fallen."

Aber Thompson lachte leise. "Sie denken, dass Sie ein Gott sind. Aber Sie sind jetzt zu einem Gott gekommen, Gregory. Sie sind nicht Gott. Nur Gott hat die Macht, Leben zu nehmen," zischte er. "Ihr Job sollte es sein, Leben zu retten. Ihr Job sollte es sein, meine Tochter zu retten."

House seufzte. Er versuchte, sich die Haare zu raufen, aber mit dem Gefängnishaarschnitt war das unmöglich.

"Hören Sie, Sie sehen nicht wie ein Idiot aus. Lassen Sie es mich in einer Art erklären, die Sie verstehen können. Gott schuf das ganze Leben auf der Erde. Sie sagen, wenn jemand etwas tut, was Gott viele Male getan hat, wird er zu einem Gott. Demnach sind wir Ärzte Götter. Wir haben jeden Tag mit dem Leben oder dem Tod zu tun. Aber wir sind fehlbare Götter," sagte er.

"Wir haben nicht so viel Übung wie der große Kerl dort oben, erklärte er und zeigte mit seinem Daumen zum Dach. "Wir können etwas falsch verstehen, und Leute sterben. Und erinnern Sie sich, dass Gott auch den Tod schuf." Er sah auf den Priester und fragte sich, ob dieser verstanden hatte. House konnte den Tod seiner Tochter nicht bedauern. Er tat sein Bestes für seine Patienten mit all seinem Wissen. "Manchmal sterben Menschen einfach," sagte er leise.

Aber Thompson schien ihn nicht zu hören. Er beugte sich näher zu House. "Wissen Sie was, Greg, Gott hätte Sie bestrafen sollen. Er hätte sie für alle Zeit in der Hölle schmoren lassen sollen." Der Priester schüttelte seinen Kopf, und House begriff, dass dieser Kerl wirklich verrückt und abgrundtief böse war.

"Aber ich konnte nicht sicher sein, dass Gott dies tun würde," setzte Thompson fort. "Ich bin schwach. Es gab einen winzigen Teil von mir, der meines Glaubens nicht sicher war. So entschied ich mich dafür, Ihre eigene persönliche Hölle zu schaffen, während Sie noch lebendig waren. Tat ich einen guten Job?

House gab auf und lächelte traurig und tief unglücklich. "Einen sehr guten Job."

Thompson lehnte sich gegen die Zellenwand zurück. "Vielleicht macht mich das zu einem Gott."

.

Kapitel 6

Später

"Oh mein Gott." Cuddy Augen weiteten sich. Sie hielt ihre Hand über ihren Mund. Wilson starrte nur in den Raum. Beide waren völlig geschockt.

Millionär-Geschäftsmann Robert Thompson war tot. Erschossen auf einem Parkplatz. Keiner betrauerte seinen Tod. Er wurde mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden später gefunden, in der staubigen Asche seines Autos. Die Polizei verdächtigte das organisierte Verbrechen. Sie hatten seine Tätigkeiten seit einiger Zeit beobachtet und ihn abgehört. Um ihren Verdacht zu bestätigen, erhielten sie einen Durchsuchungsbefehl und sendeten ein Team aus, um sein Haus zu durchsuchen.

Es war eine jüngere Agentin gewesen, die über sie gestolpert war. Ihr war der triste Job zugeteilt worden, sein Filmzimmer zu überprüfen, während alle älteren Agenten das Büro von Thompson durchsuchten. Sie ging die DVDs lustlos durch, als sie bemerkte, dass ein komplettes Bord von Filmen mit „Greg House" betitelt waren. Verwirrt hielt sie inne. Sie erinnerte sich vage an einen Fall vor ein paar Jahren, bei dem ein Arzt, Dr. House für einen Mord verurteilt worden war. Warum würde Thompson DVDs haben, die mit House etikettiert waren? Gefesselt wählte sie aufs Geradewohl einen Film aus und steckte ihn in den DVD-Player. Ihre Kollegen fanden sie Stunden später, in Tränen aufgelöst noch auf das Fernsehen starrend; in ihren Händen war der Vertrag.

Die entsetzliche Weite dessen, was House angetan worden war, war unbegreiflich. House war darin versunken. Wilson sah auf den Vertrag. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er konnte es nicht begreifen. Es war unfassbar. Der Vertrag wurde mit Blut unterzeichnet. Er konnte es riechen. Sein Auge wurde durch seinen eigenen Namen: James Wilson gefangen, dann sah er den Namen von Lisa und das 'endgültige' Wort „Tod".

Das war es, was er die ganze Zeit verborgen hatte: Den Schutz ihrer Leben.

"W-w er … er weiß," stotterte Wilson. Dann, begreifend, wie dumm er klang, versuchte er sich zu erklären. "Ich meine, weiß er Bescheid über den Tod von Thompson?"

Der Detektiv nickte langsam. Wir brachten ihn gestern hier herauf. Wir dachten, dass er im Gefängnis nicht sicher sein würde.

"Warum nicht?" fragte Wilson.

............

"Kennen wir die Namen aller Personen, die Thompson bezahlte?" fragte Jones, als sie in das Büro ihres Chefs ging.

"Jesus nein - haben Sie gesehen, wie viele das sind?"

"Dann müssen wir die Listen unverzüglich durchgehen. Ich denke, dass wir ein größeres Problem haben. Er fragte mich gerade nach dem heutigen Datum," sagte sie.

"So?" antwortete der ältere Mann ungeduldig.

"Er fragte mich, welches Jahr wir haben."

Und setzte sie fort. "Er wusste nicht, wer der aktuelle Präsident ist."

Die Augen von Caffrey weiteten sich in der Erkenntnis dessen was dies bedeutete. "Meinen Sie dass Thompson alles inszeniert hatte, alles??? Der Mord und den ganzen anderen Scheiß …. er brach ab. "Was traf er für ihn im Gefängnis für Vorkehrungen?"

……..

"Meinen Sie, dass er jetzt hier … ist? Kann ich ihn sehen?" fragte Wilson.

"Morgen. Er ist jetzt im Krankenhaus, aber ich denke, dass Sie ihn sprechen sollten. Er scheint nicht zu glauben, dass es wahr ist, dass Thompson tot ist. Er vertraut uns nicht" sagte der Detektiv.

……..

Wilson saß nervös an dem Tisch und starrte auf den leeren angeketteten Verhörstuhl auf der anderen Seite des kalten und schmutzigen Raums. Gott dieser Ort war entsetzlich trostlos. War es das, was Greg in den letzten paar Jahren erlitten hatte?

Die erste Sache, die er bemerkte, war das Hinken. House konnte kaum gehen. Er drehte sich fast seitwärts mit jedem Schritt, während er sich auf seinen Stock … Stock stützte? Der Stock sah aus, als hätte man einige Plastik- PVC-Rohrleitungen zusammengeklebt. Und zu seiner Betroffenheit sah er, dass er am Handgelenk von House an der Kette der Handschellen befestigt war.

House blickte auf, als er ins Zimmer kam und schwankte. Wilson bemerkte ein langsam verschwindendes blaue Auge, bevor House schnell seinen Blick senkte und seinen Kopf nach unten richtete, während die Wärter ihm in den Stuhl halfen und seine Bein-Eisen an den Fußboden ketteten. Es verursachte James Übelkeit, House so zu sehen. Aber natürlich war er Gregory House: Im Augenblick - der Krüppel verurteilt wegen eines Mordes und so ein Wilder, dass er eingesperrt und wie ein Tier gekettet werden musste.

Sie saßen dort. Sie sahen einander nicht an. Keiner sagte etwas. Nicht ein Wort. Wilson wusste nicht, wie er darüber sprechen sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich dafür, so zu tun als sei alles normal. Er brach das Schweigen auf seine übliche Weise.

"Ich mag den neuen Stock. Sehr elegant."

House starrte die erbärmliche an seinem Handgelenk festgekettete Plastikstange an. "Ja" sagte er leise. Beide Männer erinnerten sich an den Tag im Büro, als Wilson den Stock von House zerbrochen hatte.

James zeigte auf das blaue Auge. „Wie bist Du daran gekommen?"

House sah für einen Moment verschreckt aus, als ob er sich unsicher war, worauf sich Wilson bezog, bis ihm die Erkenntnis dämmerte. "Oh hat dieser … Das ist ein Muss, ein Gefängnisaccessoire," sagte er langsam, mit einer krächzenden, heiseren und trockenen Stimme, als ob er sie lange nicht mehr benutzt hätte, um ganze Sätze zu sprechen.

Er zeigte ein kleines Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte. "Die Türen, durch die ich gehen muss sorgen dafür, dass ich modisch schick bleibe," verlor er sich, wissend, dass der Versuch, einen Witz zu machen, gescheitert war. Wilson beobachtete, wie House versuchte, sich zu bewegen, um in eine bequemere Haltung zu kommen und bemerkte den Schmerz sowohl bei seinen Bewegungen als auch hinter seinen Worten.

Wilson hatte den Krankenhaus-Bericht der Untersuchung gesehen, die sie gerade an ihm durchgeführt hatten. Er hatte auch einige der Videos gesehen aber er würde Greg das niemals erzählen. Er kannte House und er hatte die Qualen gesehen, die er durchlitten hatte. Er würde niemals wollen, dass ihn irgendjemand so sah.

So viele gebrochene Knochen. So viele blaue Flecke, Wunden und Prellungen an ihm - sogar jetzt - alt und neu. Einige seiner Finger waren dreimal gebrochen worden. Die Brandwunden … und gab es sogar Narben von einer Peitsche über seinen Rücken. All jene so genannten 'Fälle' wurden jetzt erklärt. Alle jene kranken Tage. Er fühlte sich krank. Was für eine Hölle hatte House durchlebt - allein, unfähig irgendjemanden zu bitten, ihm zu helfen?

Es erklärte so viel. Als House ins Gefängnis musste, hatte Wilson von ihm einen Brief erhalten, in dem stand, dass seine Wohnung und deren Inhalt nun Wilson gehörte – einschließlich Steve. Obwohl er es nicht wollte, war er zur Wohnung gefahren und hatte sich dort umgesehen. Er war durch die dunklen kühlen Räume gegangen und hatte versucht, sich das Leben von House vorzustellen. Alles - das Wohnzimmer, die Küche, und das Bett – waren ein großes vergessenes Chaos.

Nur das Klavier war sauber. Und die Taste in der Mitte der glänzenden schwarzen Oberfläche des Klaviers war die Taste von Wilson. Er wusste, dass es seine war, weil Greg darin ein W mit dem besten Küchenmesser von Julie gekratzt und dabei die Spitze des Messers abgebrochen hatte. Vom Bier angetrunken hatten sie darüber gelacht, aber Julie hatte ihn hinterher angeschrien. Greg House würde einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn ausüben hatte sie gesagt, er wäre ein Unruhestifter und ein gefühlloser egoistischer, selbstsüchtiger Bastard. Wie falsch war sie mit dieser Einschätzung gewesen?, dachte er jetzt

Er hatte die Taste genommen und sie nachdenklich in seinen Händen drehend angesehen.

Im Badezimmer hatte er genug Medikamente für eine ganz Armee gefunden. Er war bestürzt damals, aber jetzt – jetzt verstand er.

Das Schweigen breitete sich wieder aus, nur unterbrochen durch das weiche Klingeln von House's Bein-Eisen wenn er versuchte sein schmerzendes Bein zu bewegen. Er streckte sich ein wenig. Wilson starrte auf seine Hände. Er bemerkte, dass sie ein bisschen zitterten.

Er war überrascht, als House als erster wieder anfing zu sprechen.

"Jimmy" sagte er leise.

"Ja."

"Es tut mir leid."

Wilson war verblüfft. Das war das letzte, was er erwartet hatte. Und es gab diesen 'Jimmy' wieder. Aber dann bemerkte er, dass die Hände von House auch zitterten und er hielt inne. Kleiner Jimmy Wilson, der Wunderknabe Onkologe, hatte immer bemerkt, wie es House ging.

House konnte einem alles über jede Person erzählen, der er begegnete. Er brauchte sie nur ansehen, aber Wilson war der einzige, der es andersherum auch bei House konnte. Für ihn war House ein offenes Buch. House musste nur in sein Büro hinken, und Wilson konnte sagen, wie sehr sein Bein schmerzte oder wie sehr ihn ein Fall beschäftigte, oder dass House wieder einen großen Unfug bei Cuddy gemacht hatte.

Wilson war auch der einzige, der ihm seinen Spott zurückgeben konnte, auf eine andere Weise. Jeder sah in ihm nur den dummen, süßen und liebevollen Krebs-Arzt, aber House war die einzige Person, die Wilson's andere Seite erkannte, weil er auch ein zynischer Scheißkerl war. Und nur Wilson konnte Greg zu einem echten Lachen bringen.

Aber jetzt starrte Wilson ihn ungläubig mit offenen Mund an. Nach allem was House erlitten hatte, gab er einen Dreck für sich selbst und die erste Sache, die aus seinem Mund kam war eine Entschuldigung an ihn.

Wilson wusste genau, was House bedauerte. Er bedauerte die Notwendigkeit, Wilson weggeschoben zu haben, er bedauerte, dass er ihm nicht erzählen konnte, warum. Er bedauerte, dass er verursacht hatte, dass Wilson so unter dem Bruch der Freundschaft hatte leiden müssen, obwohl er doch nur ein Freund von Greg House sein wollte.

Der Rest der Welt könnte von Doktor Gregory House als einen scheußlichen, bösartigen, lasterhaften, egoistischen Sohn einer räudigen Hündin denken, aber wenn es um Auge und Auge und Zahn um Zahn ging, war nur der kleine Jimmy Wilson, Wunderknabe Onkologe, vertraut genug mit House, um die Wahrheit über ihn zu kennen.

Das war der Grund, weshalb er seinem unnahbaren, mürrischen, abwehrenden Freund immer wieder verzieh.

Wilson lächelte. "Du bist ein Esel."

Der angespannte Gesichtsausdruck von House wechselte zu Verwirrung und dann zu Erleichterung. Sein geschlagenes zerknittertes Gesicht entspannte sich ein wenig. "Ja", sagte er müde und lächelte dünn zurück.

Aber innerlich hielt House es kaum aus. Er hielt ständig die Luft an. Er konnte nicht atmen. Wilson tötete ihn. Wilson tötete ihn mit seiner Anwesenheit. Er sah ihn vor sich sitzen mit seinen großen, dunklen und treuen Augen eines jungen Hundes. Wie die Tiefen eines Sees. House könnte sich einfach in sie hineinfallen lassen und in ihnen ertrinken. Aber es gab keine Hoffnung. Immer wieder war es in ihn hineingeprügelt worden, dass es keine Hoffnung gab. Kein glückliches Ende in dieser Situation. Sie haben einfach weitergemacht und werden wieder weitermachen. Also wird auch er einfach weitermachen und versuchen, mit dem Schmerz und der Einsamkeit fertig zu werden, nicht zu kämpfen, wenn sie ihn quälen und schlagen, und sich bei ihnen zu bedanken, nachdem sie ihn verletzt hatten und er vor Schmerzen verging. Auch wenn sie ihn töten wollten. So war es eben und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sein Leben jemals wieder anders werden könnte.

Diese abgrundtiefe Hoffnungslosigkeit, das war House.

Sogar der tote Thompson hielt wahrscheinlich noch einen Trumpf in der Hand. Und wer weiß, was er für ein Spiel spielte. War das nur wieder eine neue Variante im Spiel von Thompson? Von der ersten Minute an, als dieses Spiel begonnen hatte, war er ein Pfand gewesen. Hilflos und unfähig irgend etwas anderes zu tun, als vom Schachmeister brutal herumgeschubst zu werden. Er war sich sicher, dass es ein qualvolles und schmerzhaftes Hattrick oder ein Full-House gab, das nur auf ihn wartete.

Fick Dich, Er mischte seine Metaphern. Er hatte einfach nur so eine riesengroße Scheißangst. So eine Riesenangst um Wilson. Er konnte keinen anderen Cameron ertragen. Und nicht Wilson …, nicht Wilson dachte er inbrünstig. Er würde alles tun. Thompson in der Hölle besuchen mit ihm Charleston tanzen, alles, alles......aber nicht Wilson. Das Wegschieben von Wilson – war der schlechteste und schlimmste Schmerz von allen gewesen.

Aber bevor er Wilson jetzt gesehen hatte, hatte er diesen Schmerz lenken können. Zuerst mit Wut und Eigensinn aber nach einer Weile machte er einfach nur zu und erstarrte.

Aber jetzt saß Wilson vor ihm: Groß, beruhigend und sicher. Als eine Gedächtnishilfe aller schlimmen Erlebnisse hatte er sich nicht erlaubt, im Gefängnis an ihn zu denken. House wollte seine Hand ausstrecken und ihn berühren, um sich zu beruhigen, dass er nicht dem Wahnsinn verfallen war. Dass er nicht doch zurück in seiner Zelle war und in der Dunkelheit träumte. Dass wirklich alles vorbei war und – dass dies die Realität war. Das es echt war. Das Wilson echt war.

Wilson sah, dass House zu zittern begann. Er bemerkte den Zustand von House. Er sah wie Greg überschnappte und aus dem Stuhl glitt. Er ging um den Tisch herum und raunzte den Wärter, der ihn hindern wollte an, OK, ich bin Arzt, kniete nieder und nahm Greg in seine Arme.

"Es ist ok Greg," sagte er ernsthaft und aufrichtig, während er in die Augen des älteren Mannes blickte. "Du hast es richtig gemacht. Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit. Jeder ist jetzt sicher."

Er konnte sehen, dass Greg ihm verzweifelt glauben wollte. House sah ihn mit großen vertrauenden kleinen Jungen-Augen an, die 'bitte Mami sagten, versprich mir dass die Ungeheuer nicht echt sind.'

Wilson lächelte beruhigend. "Sie schnappten jeden House. Es konnte keiner entkommen, um irgendjemanden zu verletzen."

Bei diesen Worten senkte House langsam seinen Kopf auf Wilsons Brustkasten. Wilson versuchte ihn zu gut wie möglich zu umfassen und umarmte House innig. Mein Gott, dachte Wilson, er besteht nur noch aus Haut und Knochen. Er konnte das Rückgrat von House, die einzelnen Wirbel und seine Rippen durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Gefängniskleidung fühlen. Ein Schauer überlief ihn. Er stellte sich House vor, alleine, im Laufe langer Winternächte, ohne Hoffnung, dass es jemals besser werden würde.

Er gab House die ersten zarten menschlichen Berührungen nach so langer Zeit. Er wollte mit House verschmelzen und ihn durch seine warme starke Anwesenheit trösten. Wilson hörte das Handschellen-Geklirr von Greg, als er versuchte seine Hände so weit die Ketten es zuließen, auszustrecken und eine Hand von Wilsons Hemd in der Nähe von seinem Bauch zu ergreifen, um es aus seinen Gürtel zu ziehen.

"Es ist gut," wiederholte sich Wilson. "Aber Du bist immer noch ein Esel."

"Ja," stimmte House zu. Er drehte den Stoff zwischen seinen Fingern. Keiner konnte es sehen, aber es war die Art war, wie er es mochte und dieses Mal gab es ein echtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Wilson war echt.

Viele Menschen vergaßen, dass Gregory House richtig lächeln konnte. Aber nicht sein Freund James Wilson - weil nur er der einzige war, der es geschehen lassen konnte.

…...

Wilson seufzte und schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. Cuddy wurde in ein paar Minuten erwartet und sie waren zu spät. Er fing House ein, der ziellos, sinnlos an ihm vorbei ging. Er schob ihn auf das Bett und begann sein nasses Haar mit einem Handtuch abzutrocknen.

Die Türklingel läutete. "Zieh Dich ordentlich an," sagte er streng, während er sich beim Hinausgehen zu House umsah.

Cuddy lächelte, als James die Tür öffnete.

James lächelte zurück. "Hallo Lisa. Wir hinken dem Zeitplan ein wenig hinterher. Sie wissen ja wie House ist. Niemals pünktlich."

Lisa lächelte dünn. Wilson war immer so höflich. Das Vortäuschen, das alles Okay war aber jeder hatte gesehen was - faktisch - an diesem einen Tag geschehen war.

Sie wollte nie mehr so etwas erleben. Es war der Tag seiner offiziellen Entschuldigung. Er war in allen Punkten freigesprochen worden. Schließlich frei von seiner Last, war der Geist von Gregory House gebrochen.

...............

Kapitel 7

Wilson brachte Cuddy ein Getränk, und setzte sich kurz zu ihr auf die Couch. Die drei gingen heute Abend aus – auch wenn sie nicht wussten, wie es werden würde. Aber sie mussten es tun, weil Wilson soviel Normalität wollte wie möglich.

House wanderte schnurgerade auf die Küche zu. Cuddy konnte das einzige Wort denken, das ihn beschrieb, seitdem die zweite Gerichtsverhandlung ihn zerbrochen hatte. Zerbrochen, nicht mehr durcheinander. Durcheinander war wirklich ein ziemlich gutes Wort, um ihn vorher zu beschreiben. Aber jetzt.... sah er wirklich zerbrochen aus. Seine Kleidung hing so an ihm herunter, das House es als ´Konzentrationslager-Schick' bezeichnet hätte und sein Haar wirkte zerrupft. Sein Gang war wie zuvor ein starkes Drehen und Hinken, weil er nicht begriff, dass er keine Bein-Fesseln mehr trug und sie auch noch nach Tagen im Geiste ersetzte. Das machte sie wütend. Wie konnte eine angeblich humane Gesellschaft das Anbringen von schweren Eisen-Bein-Fesseln an einem Krüppel rechtfertigen?

Und natürlich war er nicht mehr er selbst. Er war nicht ganz da.

Aber Wilson sah keine hinkende fremde Vogelscheuche, er sah nur seinen Freund.

"He" sagte er leise. Greg wurde nervös, wenn sie zu laut um ihn wurden. Schweigen und Stille bedeutete Sicherheit. Geräusche bedeuteten Schmerz. Und jetzt, endlich nachdem er das alles so lange, so tapfer ertragen hatte sprudelte die Angst zur Oberfläche.

Zwei mal hatte Wilson frustriert die Geduld verloren, war lauter geworden und Gregs Ruhe war verloren gegangen. Das erste Mal war okay, weil er in der Wohnung nicht weglaufen konnte, da Wilson die Tür zugeschlossen hielt. Aber das zweite Mal war in einem Einkaufszentrum gewesen.

Es versetzte Wilson immer wieder in Erstaunen, aber House war bemerkenswert schnell, wenn er es sein wollte. Der Versuch, den Sicherheitsbeamten des Einkaufszentrums zu erklären, einen großen, hinkenden, erschrockenen, verkrüppelten Kerl ausfindig machen zu müssen, der nicht auf allen Zylindern brannte, war keine leichte Aufgabe gewesen.

Sie hatten ihn schließlich fünf Stunden später gefunden, sich hinter einem Müllcontainer auf der fünften Etage des Parkhauses verbergend. Der Blick von House, als er Wilson gesehen hatte spiegelte bloße Erleichterung wieder. House packte ihn in einer panischen Art, ihn ja zu Berühren und ihn zu erwischen und an seiner Kleidung zu ziehen, in einem Versuch, sich zu überzeugen, dass Wilson wirklich echt war.

Es verletzte Wilson, dass die Atmosphäre der Sicherheit, die er versucht hatte zu schaffen für House so flüchtig war, dass Greg gedacht haben könnte, dass sie ein Trugbild sei. Das war hart, aber ein Freund von Greg House zu sein, war niemals leicht gewesen. Er war nicht gerade ein vertrauensvoller Bastard.

"Wohin gehst Du Mr.?" fragte er, während er House mit einer sanften Hand auf seinen Brustkasten abfing.

House hielt an, und sie warteten. Schließlich blickte er auf und runzelte die Stirn, aber er ließ es zu, zur Couch geführt zu werden.

"Ich werde Dir später ein Bier ausgeben. Setz Dich und sprich mit Cuddy," sagte er, während er niederkniete und damit begann, House zur Hälfte zugeknöpftes Hemd sorgfältig in Ordnung zu bringen, weil er wusste, dass es House an der Fähigkeit mangelte, Knöpfe korrekt zu schließen "Mach keine groben Bemerkungen," flüsterte er mahnend in House Ohr, während er aufstand und sich ins Schlafzimmer begab.

Aber House sprach nicht. House sprach niemals. Nicht seit dem Tag, an dem er offiziell zu einem Unschuldigen erklärt worden war. Er funktionierte bis zu einem gewissen Punkt und tat, was man ihm sagte, aber er war einfach nicht wirklich da.

Die Psychologen und Psychater hatten gesagt, dass es eine seltene Form der Halbkatatonie war. Sie hatten ihn in eine psychiatrische Klink einweisen wollen, aber Wilson hatte nein gesagt. Er war für eine Untersuchung dort gewesen. Wilson war ihn besuchen gegangen, und hatte House an das Bett gebunden vorgefunden. Er hatte dort gesessen und ihn eine Stunde beobachtet. Eine Stunde in der House immer wieder vorsichtig an der Fixierung gezerrt hatte. Erst an der Fessel seines linken Arms und dann fing er auch rechts an zu zerren und zu reißen. Wie viele Stunden hatte er mit dem Zerren an Ketten ohne Hoffnung verbracht. Immer mit der Frage, ob sie jemals wieder entfernt würden? Die Narben auf seinen Handgelenken sagten Hunderte … vielleicht Tausende.

Schließlich hatte House aufgegeben, erschöpft, besiegt. Mit einem qualvollen Wimmern der Annahme sank er zurück in das Bett. Wie oft hatte er das getan, schließlich akzeptiert und angenommen, was mit ihm geschah?

.......

"Gefangener 501437, Leben Ohne Strafaussetzung, Sir," sagte er als er teilnahmslos, dem so genannten 'unabhängigen Tribunal' ins Gesicht, von denen alle von seiner Mysterium- Nemesis bestochen worden waren. Ein anderer 'Verstoß' hatte ihn wieder vor den Disziplin-Ausschuss gebracht.

Er hatte ruhig im Speisesaal gesessen und sein bestes gegeben, um den ranzigen Ratten-Eintopf zu essen (er hoffte, dass er die Verwandten von Steve nicht aß), als er einen Gummiknüppel auf seiner Schulter gefühlt hatte. Er drehte sich um. Wieder mal Glück für ihn. Es war einer der besonders sadistischen Wächter: Der Fat Boy, wie House ihn nannte sprach ihn an.

"Was sagten Sie Verurteilter?" fragte der Wärter.

Ah - dieses alte Spiel. Er seufzte müde zu sich selbst. Er hatte dieses Spiel schon vorher gespielt. Er fragte sich, welche Strategie er dieses Mal verwenden sollte. Nicht, dass es wirklich von Bedeutung war. Auf jede Weise würde er verlieren. Wenn er antwortete, dass er im Speisesaal nicht gesprochen habe, würde er eben diese Regel des Nichtsprechen-Dürfens in dem Saal brechen und sein Mittagessen verlieren. Als Strafe würde er eine halbe Stunde der 'Nase und Zehen' außerhalb der Wächter-Station bekommen. 'Nase und Zehen' nannten sie es: Die CIA bezeichnete es in ihrem Folterhandbuch als eine 'Betonungsposition oder -stellung'. Er dachte nicht, dass sein Bein das schaffen konnte. Das war auf zwei Beinen schlimm genug, geschweige denn auf einem.

Aber wenn er still bleiben und nicht antworten würde, würden die anderen ihm irgendwelche Knochen brechen, weil dann alle Gefangenen stramm stehen und schnell und respektvoll, irgendwelche direkt gestellten Fragen von jedem Mitglied des „Verbesserungspersonal' beantworten müssten und er würde wieder vor dem Disziplinar-Ausschuss landen.

Sollten sie sich doch ficken. Er würde Kämpfen. Er hob langsam seine Beine über die Bank verlagerte das Gewicht auf seinen PVC-Stock und stand auf. Er sah auf Fat Boy. Alle Augen waren auf sie beide gerichtet. Jeder im Gefängnis wusste über den verkrüppelten Arzt Bescheid. House richtete langsam seine Augen auf ihn. Dann gab er dem Wärter seine leise Antwort und brach die Schweige-Regel. 'Sie sind ein Idiot'.

Es brauchte ein paar Sekunden bis Fat Boy begriffen hat, was House gesagt hatte. Er lief braunrot an vor Wut darüber, dass House es gewagt hatte, sich über ihn lustig zu machen. House bemerkte noch zwei Wächter, die sich hinter ihm aufstellten.

"Sie unverschämter Bastard," brüllte Fat Boy. Er stieß seinen Gummiknüppel unter House Kinn. "Ich werde Sie noch einmal fragen. Was sagten Sie 'Gefangener 501437, Leben Ohne Strafaussetzung'". Die Bezeichnung galt als sein neuer offizieller Name als Eigentum des Fachbereichs „Inhaftiert" von New Jersey.

Er atmete tief ein. "Ich, … Greg House …sagte, dass ein übergewichtiger hinterwäldlerischer Idiot, wie Sie … nichts kapieren kann." Er schrie praktisch das letzte Wort. "Weil eine Regel auf der Wand geschrieben steht, die aussagt: 'nicht Sprechen' und im Unterschied zu Ihnen Fat Boy, kann ich lesen." Er lächelte garstig. Er fühlte sich gut. Er fühlte sich lebendig.

Aber er stolperte fast über seine Eisen, als er von den Wächtern hinter ihm gepackt wurde. Sofort zogen sie ihn halb stehend, halb tragend zur Station der Wärter. Sie verprügelten ihn erst und ließen ihn dann an der Wand liegen. Danach zogen sie ein Paar Handschellen heraus, erhoben seinen rechten Arm und ketteten ihn an einen Bolzen oben an die Wand. Er wurde verlassen, hilflos. Ein Arm über seinem Kopf und seinem Stock, der nutzlos von seinem Handgelenk baumelte.

Fat Boy kam watschelnd hinter ihn. Er wandte sich dem überraschten Speisesaal zu und schwenkte seinen Gummiknüppel. "Hören Sie, Sie Abschaum," sagte er und ließ den Gummiknüppel kreisen. "Wenn irgend jemand von Ihnen jemals versucht, so etwas zu versuchen, werde ich...", er ließ bösartig den Gummiknüppel über die Hinterbacken von House krachen immer wieder und wieder brutal grausam, während er seine Wut an dem wehrlosen Gefangenen ausließ. Die Knie von House verbogen sich, und er schrie, weil sein rechter Arm sein volles Gewicht auffangen musste. Schließlich hörte Fat Boy auf. Beide Männer keuchten. House vor Schmerz, Fat Boy vor Anstrengung. Fat Boy blickte sich um und schrie dann in House Ohr:

‚Nase und Zehen', Verurteilter - Jetzt!"

House wusste, jetzt war die Zeit, sich zurückzuziehen. Den Schmerz ignorierend, bekam er schwankend seine Füße unter sich, bloße Erleichterung darüber fühlend, dass der Druck auf seinem Handgelenk nachließ. Er richtete sich auf und stellte sich so auf seine Füße, dass nur seine Zehen und seine Nase die Wand berührten. Fat Boy schlug die Füße von House mit dem Gummiknüppel zusammen. Er wusste wie schwer und hart es für House war, diese Position aufrechtzuerhalten. "Und, Schlaukopf" setzte er fort. "Dafür landen Sie jetzt wieder einmal vor dem Disziplinar-Ausschuss."

So, dachte er. Das war nicht die klügste Idee, die Du jemals gehabt hast, Greg. Er war bereits so viele Male vor den Disziplinar-Ausschuss gebracht worden. Er hatte keine Privilegien mehr übrig, so vermutete er, dass er wieder für einige Zeit in Einzelhaft gesteckt würde. Er begriff nicht, was für ein Süppchen sie ihm gekocht hatten.

Aber er hatte keine Reaktion gezeigt, als ihm vom Disziplinar-Ausschuss erklärt worden war, dass er einer der schlechtesten, schlimmsten, unverbesserlichsten Menschen sei. Er sei so schlecht, dass ihm nicht mehr erlaubt werde, mit den schlechtesten Mitverbrechern zu leben, und er wurde auf unbestimmten Zeit zur Isolierung verurteilt.

Er hatte es nur akzeptiert.

Aber er war ein kleines bisschen mehr an diesem Tag gestorben.

……

Während er House an diesem Tag beobachtete, hatte Wilson seine Entscheidung getroffen. House würde bei ihm leben. Er war nach der Scheidung Nummer drei allein und Wilson wusste, dass er House's Zustand verbessern konnte. Er musste ihn besser machen. Er wollte seinen Freund zurück.

Cuddy saß eine Minute still neben House. Sie schaute zu, wie House auf den Boden starrte bis Wilson mit einer Haarbürste zurückkehrte.

Mit einer offensichtlich aus der Praxis geborenen Geschicklichkeit ignorierte Wilson völlig das unbehagliche Schweigen, ergriff eine Hand voll von House's Haar und zog seinen Kopf zurück, um die Haare in seiner Hand zu bürsten.

"So, wo gehen wir heute Abend hin," fragte er abwesend, während er das kurze braune Haar grob und doch liebevoll in ein wenig handlicheres Gewirr bürstete. Nach einigen Strichen warf er die Bürste auf den Tisch, nahm die Jacke von House und begann, sie ihm anzuziehen, stoßend und ziehend, die Arme unterzubringen und den Kragen zu richten, damit House für den Restaurantbesuch angemessen gekleidet war.

Da er keine Antwort bekam, drehte er sich um. Er sah, wie Cuddy mit ihren Händen vor dem Gesicht versuchte, nicht zu weinen. Das verursachte ihr Übelkeit. Mehr als damals der Infarkt, mehr als irgendetwas. Das war falsch.

House sah aus wie ein richtiger Mann. Er wurde gut gekleidet, wie er früher gekleidet war. Wilson war sogar losgegangen und hatte jedes Band-T-Shirt gekauft, das er finden konnte. Die schmuddligen, ungepflegten und ungebügelten Hemden von House waren Armani, seine Jeans war Zacke und seine Schuhe waren Nike. Aber Wilson war derjenige, der seine Schnürsenkel band.

Das Feuer in seinen Augen war weg. Alles in und an ihm, was House ausmachte, war weg. Sie verfluchte den Tag, an dem sie die Klaviertaste in seinen Schoß fallen ließ. Sie bedauerte das so sehr. Sie hatte es nicht gewusst, dachte sie verzweifelt.

Da war nur Wilson, der House genauso behandelte wie zuvor. Die ganze Zeit. Immer, während er auf House aufpasste: Er überzeugte sich, dass House aß, suchte ihm die Kleidung aus und kleidete ihn an und er wusste, dass House wollte, dass sein Haar … gebürstet wurde. Er rasierte House und stellte für die Freitagnächte sicher, dass es Porno-Videos und Popkorn gab.

Weil kleiner Jimmy Wilson, Wunderknabe Onkologe, an die Hoffnung glaubte. Er wartete auf den Tag, an dem sich House ihm wieder zuwenden und ihn richtig beleidigen würde. Er wusste nicht, ob das möglich war, aber Wilson wollte ‚seinen' Greg zurück. Er griff auf seinen alten oft probierten und vertrauten Grundsatz zurück. Vielleicht, wenn er ihm ein wenig Zeit gäbe, würde er seinen Freund zurückbekommen.

……..

Kapitel 8

Wilson hatte ein paar Wochen frei genommen, damit House sich eingewöhnen konnte, aber dann merkte er, dass er ein Problem hatte, wenn er wieder arbeiten würde. House brauchte, ständige Beobachtung. Man musste zu jeder Zeit ein Auge auf ihn halten und Wilson konnte ihn nicht mit in sein Büro nehmen - er würde die Krebs-Patienten erschrecken, zwar nicht, wie er es zuvor immer getan hatte, aber dennoch....

So war er zu Cuddy gegangen und hatte erklärt, dass House irgendwo in seiner Nähe sein müsste, während er arbeitete. Sie hatte zugestimmt, und Wilson hatte für eine private Krankenschwester Vorkehrungen getroffen, die sich um Greg kümmern sollte. Aber der einzige Platz, den sie finden konnten, war das Jugendfürsorge-Zentrum des Krankenhauses.

Es war komisch, nach der Arbeit dort hinzugehen und House in dem von Cuddy für ihn abgeteilten Bereich des Hauptspielzimmers auf dem Fußboden sitzen zu sehen. Versessen auf ein Bilderbuch starrend, während Clarence - auf einer nahe gelegenen Couch liegend - ihn aufmerksam beobachtete.

Clarence war ein Glückstreffer. House hatte ihn von Anfang an gemocht.

"House, das ist Clarence. Er wird sich um Dich kümmern," sagte Wilson, als er die zwei Männer zusammenbrachte. "Wie ein Leibwächter," setzte er hoffnungsvoll hinzu.

House hatte ihm einen Stoß in den Magen verpasst und war davon gehinkt.

"Was bedeutet das?" fragte ein verwirrter Clarence.

Wilson holte Atem. "Ich denke …, das bedeutet, dass er Sie mag."

Clarence war ein großer sanfter Mann, der einfühlsam mit dem sensiblen House umging und ihn betreute. Clarence war fast sieben Fuß groß und hatte eine bemerkenswerte Ähnlichkeit mit Mike Tyson. Aber wenn Greg verärgert oder verängstigt war, konnte Clarence ihn ohne ihn zu berühren oder Zwang auszuüben so lange hinhalten, bis Wilson kam, um sich um House zu kümmern und ihn wieder zu beruhigen.

House hasste es, gehalten oder ergriffen zu werden. Wilson war der einzige, der ihn anfassen durfte und an ihm ziehen oder ihn stoßen durfte.

Er war offensichtlich zu viele Male von zu vielen Menschen herumgestoßen worden. Wilson begriff dass, House gefesselt worden war, um gequält zu werden. Er war unfähig gemacht worden, sich zu bewegen und konnte dann nur noch Schmerz fühlen. Wilson wusste, dass sich House an Schmerz erinnerte.

House war nie der Typ gewesen, der über seine Gefühle sprach und jetzt schon gar nicht mehr. Aber Nacht für Nacht wurde Wilson durch das leise vorsichtige Weinen von Greg geweckt.

Er wurde so sensibel für das leise gedämpfte Wimmern von House, dass sogar der geringste Schluckauf ihn aufweckte. Er folgte der Quelle des Wimmerns zu House's Bett. Vorsichtig legte er sich dann zu ihm und gab Acht, ihn nicht zu wecken, denn dann würde er es wieder träumen müssen, immer wieder.

Dann suchte House wie er es vor all jenen Jahren während der Frasier-Serie getan hatte mit einer Hand ein Stück von Wilson's Hemd und wenn er es gefunden hatte, drehte er in seinem speziellen Griff. Schließlich ließen die Schluchzer nach und wurden durch das sanfte Rattern von House ersetzt, wenn er schlief, auf Wilson, den er wie einen riesigen menschlichen Teddy festhielt. Das waren die Nächte.

Aber es war Clarence, der das Geheimnis löste, wie man House glücklicher machen und ablenken konnte. Sie kauften ihm sämtliche Ausgaben der Klatschzeitschriften über Be-rühmtheiten, die sie finden konnten, und Clarence hielt sie ihm unter die Nase. Sie wussten nicht, wie viel House aufnahm aber die hellen Bilder von Tom Cruise beim Einkaufen oder Angelina Jolie beim Set ihres letzten Films schienen House zu fesseln.

Eines Tages nach der Arbeit fand Wilson House mit einem Lutscher im Mund vor. Abrupt blieb er stehen und hielt unbewusst den Atem an. Es war ein Rückblick in die Vergangenheit. House rekelte sich auf einem Stuhl, die Zeitschrift auf seinen Schoß vergessend, aus dem Fenster starrend und zufrieden den hellen roten Lutscher lutschend. Wilson glaubte fast, dass House sich ihm zuwenden würde und etwas Grobes sagen würde. Aber House fuhr nur fort, versessen aus dem Fenster zu starren.

"Woher hat er den, Clarence," fragte er.

Er muss es ein bisschen zu kräftig gesagt haben, weil Clarence ein wenig nervös aussah. "Ich habe ihm den Lolli gekauft Dr. Wilson," sagte er. "Das, ist doch okay, oder?. Das rote Nahrungsfärbemittel macht ihn doch nicht hypernervös?

"Nein, das ist klasse Clarence. Er pflegte, … sie vorher zu lieben," sagte Wilson traurig, während er auf seinen Freund starrte. Er wurde so gefangen genommen, dass er die folgenden Worte von Clarence verpasste.

" …just, darauf gestarrt, als wollte er es wirklich wirklich."

Wilson drehte sich abrupt um. "Es tut mir leid, dass, was sagten Sie?" fragte er.

"Ich sagte gerade, dass das komisch war. Er sah dieses Kind mit einem jener roten Lutscher, die sie in der Klinik ausgeben, und er konnte seine Augen nicht davon abwenden. Es sah aus, als wolle er versuchen, dem Kind den Lutscher zu klauen," sagte Clarence.

Wilson sah nachdenklich auf House. "Ist irgend etwas nicht in Ordnung Dr. Wilson?" fragte Clarence. Wilson begriff, dass er in den Raum gestarrt hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er dachte nach. Wenn sein völlig wahnsinnig, verrückter Freund noch kleinen Kindern Lutscher stehlen wollte, ließ dies Wilson vermuten, dass er noch immer dort irgendwo war, sich verbergend und sich fragend, wann es sicher sein würde herauszukommen.

Dr. Simpson versuchte nicht zu kichern, während er seinen Patienten beobachtete. Der Arzt und Wilson saßen auf der Couch. House saß glücklich auf dem Fußboden in dem Büro des Psychiaters, zwischen den Beine seines Sicherheit vermittelnden Beschützers Wilson.

Simpson konnte sagen, dass sich House glücklich fühlte, weil er die Reihe der vor ihm ausgebreiteten Sachen völlig ignorierte, die Clarence ihm hingelegt hatte und tapfer versuchte, den rechten Schnürsenkel von Wilson aufzumachen.

Selbstvergessen lehnte sich Wilson in die tiefen Kissen der Couch zurück. Simpson seufzte. Wilson nahm das sehr schwer und er dachte, dass der Mann ein Onkologe und kein Psychiater war, aber aus Liebe handeln die Leute eben nicht immer rational.

Wilson schaute müde aus. "Ich weiß nicht, was es bedeutet Dr. Simpson. Er ist sehr anhänglich geworden, seitdem das geschah. Aber vielleicht ist es ein gutes Zeichen. Er scheint mehr hier zu sein. Vielleicht bedeutet es …" er verlor sich. "Aber er wurde ziemlich traumatisiert."

Simpson sah dass Wilson sich aufsetzte, um unbewusst an dem Hemdkragen von House zu zupfen und ihn in Ordnung zu bringen. Simpson hatte bemerkt, dass irgendwann einmal im letzten Monat eine Veränderung eingetreten war. Dr. Wilson hatte begonnen, die Hemden von House zu bügeln. House schenkte ihm jedoch keine Aufmerksamkeit, sondern versuchte, den Lutscher zu erreichen, den Clarence vor ihm hin und her schwenkte. "Erzählen Sie mir was geschah?" fragte er.

……..

"Ich dachte nicht, dass das eine gute Idee war," sagte er. Greg war erschrocken. Das war nicht überraschend. Er mochte dieses Gebäude nicht. Er mochte Leute in Uniform nicht. Und er hatte gewusst, dass etwas los war. Er war den ganzen Morgen wie die Pest gewesen. Das Herumzappeln, als Wilson ihm die Krawatte umband und er ständig an der Krawatte zerrte. Irgendwann im Auto hatte er den Knoten so fest gezerrt, dass er sich beinahe erwürgt hätte und Wilson musste anhalten und den Knoten wieder lösen.

Jetzt verbarg er sich hinter Wilson, seinen Kopf, auf den Rücken von Wilson legend, während er nervös die Rückseite von Wilsons Jacke betastete.

"Es wird nur für ein paar Minuten sein Dr. Wilson," antwortete der Ankläger. "Wir müssen ihm den Wärter zeigen, um die Argumente für eine Verurteilung vorbringen zu können."

'Zeigen Sie ihm den Wärter'. Schlechte Wortwahl. Wilson seufzte. Aber er wusste, dass das notwendig war. Gegen den Rechtsanwalt und seine Kriminellen war es einfach gewesen. Sie hatten die Bänder, aber gegen die Gefängniswärter hatten sie nur die schriftlichen Aufzeichnungen von Thompson und House selbst.

"O.k." gab er nach. "Komm schon, House," sagte er, während seine Hand ergriff und House in den Gerichtssaal führte.

Sie saßen in der Vorderreihe und warteten darauf, dass die Verhandlung begann, als Wilson einen Klaps auf seiner Schulter fühlte. Ein Wächter stand dort. "Entschuldigen Sie Dr. Wilson. Es gibt einen dringenden Anruf für Sie ...draußen wegen eines Patienten."

Verdammt, das bedeutete, dass Terry starb. Wilson sah sich um. Er klopfte einem der Gerichtshelfer auf die Schulter. "Können Sie sich bitte zu ihm setzen," sagte er mit Blick auf den zitternden House. "Ich muss einen dringenden Anruf entgegennehmen."

Ein paar Minuten später war er am Telefon, als die Stimme eines Gerichtshelfers ihn erschreckte.

„Dr. Wilson." Er blickte von seinem Telefon auf in das erschrockene Gesicht des Wächters. "Es gibt ein Problem mit Ihrem Freund."

"Oh Gott."

Er ließ das Telefon fallen und lief zurück in den Gerichtssaal. Es war ein Chaos. Pistolen wurden gezogen und Leute schrien. Die Hälfte der im Gerichtssaal Anwesenden flüchtete zu den Ausgängen, während die andere Hälfte hinter der Bank des Richters Schutz suchte.

Er drängte sich einen Weg durch die Menge zur Quelle der Störung, bis er von einem Wächter ergriffen wurde. Er zuckte verärgert aus dem Griff des Wächters und zischte ihm ärgerlich zu, "ich bin sein Arzt" und ging weiter.

"Er ist erschrocken. Er hat Angst," knurrte er. Er versuchte, einen Anschein der Kontrolle zu wahren. und rief "Ziehen Sie sich bitte einfach nur zurück und seien Sie ruhig. Er kann Sie nicht verletzen. Er kann niemanden verletzen."

Keiner bewegte sich, bis der Richter die Wächter wegwinkte. "Ich bin okay." Sie traten ungern zurück und steckten ihre Waffen weg. "Und bringen Sie diesen Bastard raus hier," sagte er, während er auf den Angeklagten zeigte.

Der Richter und Wilson näherten sich House langsam. Er hatte sich an einer Ecke, zusammengerollt, verkeilt und hinter seinem Stock vergraben, ihn wie eine Barrikade benutzend. Er zitterte heftig und Schweiß ergoss sich in Strömen über sein Gesicht. Er sah auf keinen von ihnen, starrte aber unablässig nach vorn, keuchend, weil er den vergangenen Terror noch einmal durchlebte.

"Was geschah?" fragte er den Richter.

"Er war okay, bis der Angeklagte hereinkam, dann flippte er aus. Der Angeklagte hätte ihn zwar nicht erreichen können, aber wollte anscheinend nur weg. Für einen Mann mit einem Stock bewegte er sich sehr seltsam, wie unter einem Zwang. Es sah beinahe aus wie ein fröhlicher Tanz," sagte der Richter. "Dann schien er einfach über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern, fiel hin und rollte sich dort zusammen."

"So, bekamen wir unsere richtige Show," sagte der Ankläger hinter ihm.

Bei diesen Worten wurde Wilson wütend. Er war so dermaßen wütend, dass das Blut in seinen Adern kochte. Greg war nicht irgendein Spielzeug oder ein verdammtes Ausstellungsstück. Er war ein Mensch, der fast vier Jahre der physischen und psychischen Hölle durchlebt hatte. Wilson begriff, was House getan hatte. Er hatte versucht zu laufen und war über seine eigenen imaginären Ketten gestolpert. Niemand wusste, wie oft ihn dieser Wärter herumschubsen ließ, bis er ihn wirklich zu Fall brachte und er wieder hinfiel und wieder, um irgendwann unfähig aufzustehen, unfähig, irgend etwas anderes zu tun, sich zusammenrollend darauf zu warten, dass das Treten, Schlagen und Quälen begann.

"Show? Ich werde Ihnen eine Show geben," brüllte er verärgert, als er ihm einen kräftigen Kinnhaken versetzte. Der Mann fiel um wie ein Stein. Der Wunderknabe Onkologe hatte nicht gewusst, dass er solch ein guter Boxer war. Dann waren die Wächter auf ihm, und er kämpfte, bis die Stimme des Richters ihn in seiner Wut erreichte und das Chaos unterbrach.

"Dr. Wilson, denken Sie nicht, dass Sie sich um Ihren Freund kümmern sollten?"

Er beruhigte sich, und sie ließen ihn gehen. Er wischte mit dem Handrücken über sein Gesicht. Er nickte. "Es tut mir leid. Sie haben Recht."

Er wandte sich zu House und rutschte an der Wand entlang hinunter, bis er neben ihm saß. House schwitzte und zitterte noch immer "He" sagte er leise und bereitete sich darauf vor zu warten, bis Greg anfing sich auszustrecken. Er hatte im Laufe vieler Jahre entdeckt, dass dies bei Greg die beste Annäherungsmethode war. Er brauchte Zeit.

……

"Wie ging es weiter?" fragte Simpson.

Wilson lächelte reumütig. "Es brauchte eine halbe Stunde um House zu beruhigen und der Ankläger und ich waren beide bereit, die Sache zu vergessen."

"Und der Gefängniswärter?"

"Er wurde in allen Punkte verurteilt," sagte er, während er sich vorwärts beugte und seine Unterarme auf die Schultern von House legte. "House hatte die Geschworenen mit seinem Verhalten komplett überzeugt."

Er fuhr fort. "Ich weiß nicht genau, was der Bastard ihm alles antat und House wird es uns wohl nicht erzählen, aber seiner Reaktion nach zu urteilen, war es schlimm, sehr, sehr schlimm." Er zerrte freundlich und leicht an einem der Ohren von House. "Er hatte solch eine Angst, solch eine dermaßen Scheißangst" sagte er leise.

Aber Dr. Simpson bemerkte, dass House es erfolgreich geschafft hatte, den kompletten rechten Schnürsenkel von Wilson herauszuziehen. Jetzt drückte er die Knöpfe auf dem Computerspiel zwischen seinen Beinen, seine Augen leuchteten jedes Mal auf, wenn die kleine Maschine zufällig irgendwelche Lichter zeigte oder einen grellen Lärm machte.

Obwohl Wilson besorgt war, war House nicht mehr das wankende, zitternde Skelett mit aufgerissenen Augen, das er vor sechs Monate gewesen war. Wenn House nur könnte würde er sicher sagen, dass Wilson eine gute fürsorgliche, liebevolle und besorgte jüdische Mama abgab.

Sie standen auf um sich zu verabschieden und Simpson erstickte sein Lachen, als Wilson seinen Schuh bemerkte. Der Schnürsenkel war ordentlich um seinen Knöchel gebunden.

"House" kam der kummervolle Ausruf von Wilson. "Oh Himmel noch mal. Komm mal her".

Er hob House an seinem Kragen hoch und lud ihn auf der Couch vor sich ab. Dann nahm er seinen Schuh, um den Schnürsenkel wieder einzufädeln.

Er blickte zu Dr. Simpson. "Haben Sie sich jemals gefragt, wie es wäre, sich um ein 45-jähriges Kleinkind zu kümmern? fragte er ärgerlich. Mit dem Schuh wackelte er vor House Gesicht herum. "Woooo", knurrte er. "Das ist nicht gut. Spiel nicht mit meinen Schuhen."

Er hielt inne. "Nicht, das er vorher irgendwie erwachsener gewesen wäre," sagte er mit einem kleinen Lachen, als er sich erinnerte. "Er war einfach nur ein bisschen gesprächiger."

Simpson schlug ihm auf dem Rücken und schaute zu House, der der Schelte von Wilson keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte und sich jetzt ausschließlich auf seinen letzten Lutscher konzentrierte. Aber gleichzeitig schaffte er es, ein bisschen selbstzufrieden auszusehen. "Ich denke," sagte er nachdenklich. "Sie machen es richtig Dr. Wilson. Obwohl Sie ihn irgendwann einmal zu einem Zahnarzt bringen sollten, wenn Sie ihn weiterhin mit so vielen Lutschern füttern."

………..

Nachdem Wilson den Schnürsenkel wieder eingefädelt und seinen Schuh zugebunden hatte, nahm er House bei der Hand, und mit Clarence im Schlepp gingen sie zum Aufzug.

Er drückte den Knopf für das zweite Stockwerk, als er den Mann hinter sich murmeln hörte, verdammte Homos."

Er drehte sich nicht um.

"Ich sagte, verdammte Homos." Wilson spürte einen geringen Druck auf der Hand und fühlte wie sich Gregs Griff verstärkte. House tat nichts, außer zu Boden zu starren, aber sein Körper wurde plötzlich starr. Eine Masse aus Spannung und Druck, seine Schultern rundeten sich in Erwartung eines Schlags. House erkannte diesen Tonfall. Es war derselbe Tonfall, den die Leute verwendet hatten, die ihn gequält und geschlagen hatten. Dieselbe Wut schwang in ihm mit. Diesen Ton zu hören, bedeutete Schmerz. Wilson konnte praktisch sehen, wie er versuchte, sich im Geiste zusammenzurollen. Fick Dich, dachte Wilson, als er sich dem Mann zuwandte.

Aber eine kalte schneidende Stimme ließ ihn inne halten. "Haben Sie ein Problem damit?" Clarence sah plötzlich nicht mehr sanft und hilfsbereit, sondern sich dem Mann zuwendend, eher wie ein Psychopath aus. Clarence war normalerweise so sanft und beschützte House in einer so unauffälligen Weise, dass Wilson vergaß, dass er auch 'ein ernsthafter Homosexueller' war.

Clarence näherte sich dem Mann mit wenigen Schritten, bis dieser bis zu Wand zurückgewichen war. "Kumpel, ich bin homosexuell und ICH habe damit kein Problem. Du etwa?" fragte er bedrohlich und doch ruhig.

"Kein … kein Problem," quiekste der Mann.

"Gut," drohte er. "Dann lassen Sie meine beiden Freunde jetzt besser allein – Haben Sie mich verstanden? Hauen Sie ab!"

Der Mann schluckte. "Kapiert."

Clarence lächelte böse. "Gut".

Wilson sah Greg an, der die Szene jetzt versessen beobachtete und fast beeindruckt aussah. "Siehst Du, ich habe Dir ja gesagt, dass er Dein Leibwächter ist," wisperte er.

Sie kamen aus dem Aufzug in den Gang. Cuddy war dort. "Guten Morgen Dr. Wilson." Sie lächelte ihm zu und winkte zu House. "Er hat sich nicht geändert, oder?" dabei blickte sie bedeutungsvoll zu House um zu zeigen, wo dieser hinstarrte.

Wilson wurde leicht rot. Er lächelte verlegen. Er erhob ohne hinzusehen seine Hand und schob das Kinn von House hoch. "Schlimmer House," sagte er. "Starr nicht so auf das nette Dekolté unserer Chefin."

Nun wandte sie sich Greg zu „Dr. House" sagte sie, und berührte mit einer Hand leicht den Anhänger, der vor seiner Brust herabhing. Einen Augenblick hielt sie ihn fest und schaute intensiv in sein Gesicht. Dann drehte sie sich abrupt um, nickte Wilson zu und setzte ihren Weg fort.

House war wieder ein Arzt, der seinen Job jederzeit wieder uneingeschränkt ausüben durfte. Die Ärztekammer hatte seine Lizenz wieder eingesetzt. Das hatte Cuddy organisiert. Sie hatten ihm auch ein Lob für die Hingabe zur Medizin zuerkannt. Sie hatte Greg die Urkunde zu seinem Geburtstag geschenkt. Auf der Urkunde stand 'Er fügte niemals jemanden Schaden zu'. House hatte dem keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt.

Typisch House, dachte Wilson.

"O.k., und hier ist mein Geschenk für Dich." Er hielt Greg ein kleines Paket hin und als House keine Anstalten machte, es zu nehmen, wickelte er es für ihn aus und hielt es ihm unter die Nase.

"Für Dich, Junge. Das ist irgendwie Deins. Glaube ich jedenfalls. Oder, vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht gehört es uns allen? Erinnerst Du Dich, als Du das beste Messer von Julie darauf zerbrochen hast?"

House sah es fasziniert an. Er streckte die Hand aus und riss es langsam aus Wilsons Fingern.

Er schaute ein paar Sekunden zwischen Wilson und dem Geschenk hin und her. Ein fremder Ausdruck erschien in seinem Gesicht. Vielleicht könnte das der Auslöser für seine Rückkehr in die Gegenwart sein, hatte Wilson gedacht, als ihm die Idee für dieses Geschenk gekommen war.

Dann steckte House es sich in den Mund.

"House nein - um Himmels willen," sagte Wilson eilig, während er es an der Kette wieder aus seinen Mund zog und es abwischte.

"Iss...., dies ...nicht" hatte er streng befohlen, jedes Wort betonend, während er die Kette um House Hals legte und den Verschluss zumachte.

Bis jetzt hatte House nicht versucht, es wieder zu schlucken, so schien es, relativ sicher zu sein. Aber häufig sah er, wie House es betastete, immer wieder rundherum drehend, es ansah und festhielt: Entweder dachte er dabei an die Vergangenheit und es war ihm bewusst, was das war oder er dachte, dass er es doch irgendwann essen würde. Wilson hoffte nur, dass es nicht letzteres war. Aber bei House wusste man nie. Man musste mit allem rechnen.

Nachdem Cuddy gegangen war, wandte sich Wilson House zu, Clarence seinen Rucksack reichend. "Stellen Sie sicher, dass es ihm gut geht," ermahnte er, während er House kurz umarmte. Wilson war überzeugt, dass die Umarmungen House gut taten. Er war zwar geistig nicht da und er hatte die Umarmungen noch nie erwidert, aber Wilsons oberstes Prinzip war, House ein Gefühl von Sicherheit zu vermitteln und so konnte er dies tun, auch wenn es House vermutlich peinlich war und er der Meinung wäre, dass Männer sich nicht umarmten.

Wilson legte House Hand in die von Clarence. "Lassen Sie ihn nicht zu viele Süßigkeiten essen."

„Nein, mach ich nicht Dr. Wilson" antwortete Clarence.

"Und stellen Sie sicher, dass er ein bisschen durch den Park hinken wird!" rief er ihnen nach, während sie davon gingen.

Er sah, dass Clarence mit dem Schütteln seiner Hand zeigte, dass er ihn gehört hatte. Sich umdrehend bemerkte er, dass der Kerl vom Aufzug in einem nahe gelegenen Stuhl saß, Sein Mund stand auf, eine unausgesprochene Frage lag auf seinen Lippen.

Wilson öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber nichts kam heraus. Er starrte den Mann ein paar Sekunden an und ging dann davon. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Es war erstaunlich womit man alles leben konnte.

…………………

Clarence passte auch manchmal zu Hause auf House auf, wenn Wilson weg musste. Aber Clarence war diese Woche nach Alabama gefahren, um seine Eltern zu besuchen, und Wilson musste einkaufen gehen. Das bedeutete, dass er Greg an seiner „Houseleine" mitnehmen musste.

Die Psychiater hatten diese Lösung vorgeschlagen, nachdem House im Einkaufszentrum weggelaufen war. Jesus, er freute sich darüber, dass er kein Psychologe, sondern Onkologe war. Den Gedanken, einen Menschen wie einen Hund an der Leine zu führen, fand er abscheulich. Aber wenn er es nicht tun würde, müsste er House in unvorhersehbare auch auf emotionaler Ebene für ihn gefährliche Situationen bringen und somit war klar, dass er keine Wahl hatte.

Also, die Houseleine. Er hasste sie mit Leidenschaft. Die Idee war analog zur Kleinkindleine entwickelt worden, die er auch furchtbar fand. Aber manchmal war es praktisch, die Gewissheit zu haben, dass er die Einkäufe tun konnte, ohne dass sein verstörter ex-verurteilter Mörder und verrückter, bester Freund weglaufen konnte.

Sie gingen zunächst zu McDonalds. Wilson führte House, der anfangs vorsichtig versuchte, auszutesten, wie lang die Leine war und was passierte, wenn er stehen blieb, bis sich die Leine straffte oder wie es war, wenn er sich in die andere Richtung bewegte. Wilson kannte die Gefahren des Restaurantbesuchs, aber House hatte die Shakes hier immer geliebt und nachdem, was er alles durchgemacht hatte, konnte ein Milchshake seiner Gesundheit auch nicht mehr schaden, dachte er.

Einige Menschen warfen ihnen komische Blicke zu aber er ignorierte sie nur. Und Greg schien die Leine nicht mehr zu bemerken. Der größte Teil der Zeit hielt er sich ganz nahe bei Wilson auf. Aber andererseits war es schwer zu sagen, was Greg merkte. Ein paar Monate zuvor hatte Wilson bemerkt, dass House ein bisschen mehr als gewöhnlich hinkte. Er untersuchte ihn und entdeckte, dass House einen der Metacarpal-Knochen in seinem Fuß gebrochen hatte. Nach so vielen Jahren des Schmerzes, der Qualen und der Angst hatte House nicht einmal mehr gewagt zusammenzuzucken.

Er bestellte zwei große Milchshakes. Vanille für ihn und Schokolade für Greg. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern. Er war ziemlich sicher House mochte Schokolade.

Während er auf die Getränke wartete, lehnte er sich gegen den Schalter und rieb seine Augen. Er merkte gar nicht, wie müde er eigentlich war. Er fühlte sich heiß, schmutzig und verschwitzt. Da er nach seiner Brieftasche suchte, bemerkte er nicht, dass House ihn so intensiv ansah, als würde er ihn am liebsten verdreschen, um einen Lutscher zu bekommen.

Die Verkäuferin von Mc Donalds reichte ihm die Shakes über den Tresen und wünschte ihm noch einen schönen Tag aber er schenkte ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit. Er war mürrisch und dachte über die Ungerechtigkeiten des Lebens nach. Ironisch bemerkte er, dass die Shakes McHappy hießen.

Es war das Fehlen all der charakteristischen Merkmale seines Freunds, das Wilson am meisten verrückt machte und ärgerte. House, der Bastard. Alles, was House ausmachte waren sein Feuer, seine Arroganz, sein Intellekt und seine Intelligenz. Sein bloßes Vergnügen, knallhart und direkt die Wahrheit zu sagen, und dafür manchmal eben auch schmutzige Worte zu benutzen. Eben House zu sein. Charakteristisch und einzigartig. All das war langsam und quälend aus ihm herausgeprügelt worden. Er war unendlich traurig darüber und dies spiegelten seine Züge wider als er sich umwandte, um House seinen Milchshake zu geben.

"Fick Dich, Jimmy, Du weißt, dass ich Schokolade hasse."

Wilson drehte sich erstaunt um und starrte ungläubig auf seinen Freund. Er brauchte einige Momente um es zu realisieren: House war 'dort'. House war wieder da und er schaute ihn irritiert an. Oh mein Gott, House ist zurück, dachte er dumm. Nur House konnte das Timing für seine Rückkehr so legen, dass es mitten im Scheiß-McDonalds geschah.

"Wie viele Jahre kennst Du mich eigentlich schon -ich mag Erdbeere …" House, war im Begriff weiterzumachen, aber er kam nicht dazu seinen Satz zu beenden. Wilson ergriff ihn und zog ihn in eine riesige, feste nicht enden wollende Umarmung. Die anderen Kunden sahen überrascht zu, während der große Milchshake zwischen den beiden Männern zerquetscht wurde.

Schließlich ließ Wilson von House ab. House sah auf den zerquetschten Behälter herab, neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sagte: "oh, oh, das war nicht so gut jetzt, haha."

Wilson ergriff den Shake und stellte es mit seinem restlichen Inhalt umgedreht auf Greg´s Kopf.

"Du große hinkende Flasche," sagte er glücklich, während er zusah wie der schokoladenbraune Matsch an House Gesicht heruntertröpfelte.

Aber dann hielt Wilson für ein paar Sekunden inne und sah Greg nachdenklich an. "Du bist zurückgekommen, Du hast Deinen kompletten Verstand" sagte er und unterstrich seine Worte mit der Geste, dass er einen Finger gegen die Seite seiner Stirn tippte. Für House gab es für alles einen Grund. "Warum hast Du Dich dafür entschieden zurückzukommen?"

House blickte auf seine Schuhe "Nun,...." verlor er sich als ob er nach einer Antwort suchen würde. "Du … sahst so niedergeschlagen aus" sagte er und hoffte, der Frage so völlig ausweichen zu können.

Wilson setzte seine Hände auf seine Hüften, schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte:

Typischer, charakteristischer Scheißhouse.

………..

"Und warum hast Du mich mit einer Leine an Dir festgebunden?"

…………

SCHLUSSWORT

Irgendwann vorher

Sie waren am Park. Er lächelte House zu der selbstvergessen auf einer Schaukel schaukelte und immer wieder von ihm angeschubst wurde.

Er dachte an die Videos. Er hatte sie gesehen, er musste wissen, wogegen er bei House ankämpfte.

Wilson hatte solche Verzweiflung, Elend und Not nie, niemals zuvor gesehen. Sie spiegelte sich in Greg´s Augen wider, während er in die Kamera starrte. Für einen Moment, eine Sekunde schien er zu bitten, flehentlich darum zu bittend, dass derjenige auf der anderen Seite der Kamera Mitleid mit ihm hatte und Gnade walten ließ. Gnade, für irgend etwas, für etwas anderes als dies …, aber dann kam ein Schnitt, ......ein weiterer Schlag ...... und er fiel erneut in den Abgrund des Schmerzes. Es gab keine Gnade.

…………..

Irgendwann später

Als er nach Hause kam, fand er House im Schlafzimmer von Wilson, auf dem Bett neben der Kiste sitzend. Wilson hielt abrupt an. Die Kiste. Die Schachtel mit den Bändern.

Er sah Wilson nur ausdruckslos an. Er sagte nichts. Er schien nicht böse zu sein. Wenn er irgendetwas fühlte, zeigte er es nicht. Wilson stand nur da, nahm die Situation auf und starrte zurück, nicht wissend was er tun sollte oder wie Greg auf die Erkenntnis reagieren würde, dass er die Bänder noch hatte.

"Clarence ist Einkaufen," sagte House endlich. "Er wird in ein paar Minuten zurück sein."

Wilson nickte.

"Wir hatten keine Milch mehr und er sagte, dass Du mit ihm meckerst, wenn ich nicht mein tägliches Glas Milch bekomme."

Wilson nickte wieder langsam.

"Du bist bestimmt mit starken, gesunden Knochen aufgewachsen," sagte er. "Keine gebrochenen Knochen … Knochen brechen so leicht. Du wärst überrascht. Ich hätte mehr Milch trinken sollen," sagte er sachlich, aber Wilson zuckte zusammen, als er den Sinn und die Implikationen dieser Erklärung verstand.

"Clarence sagt immer, dass ich zu dünn bin," setzte House fort, während er die Kiste zurecht rückte. "Aber Clarence ist ja auch ein ernster, großer, schwarzer, kräftiger Kerl." Wilson lächelte. Manchmal war House unvorhersehbar launisch, manchmal war er einfach House.

House schien sich in seinen Gedanken zu verlieren. "Ich gewöhnte mich an dieses Gefühl. Ich kann es nicht beschreiben 'dieses Gefühl' … und es wurde zu einem Teil meines Lebens. Aber ich saß dort und hörte, dass alle anderen etwas zu Essen bekamen. Ich hörte das Quietschen des Karrens, das Öffnen der Luken in den Türen. Zunächst sah und hörte ich zu aber das wurde zu schmerzhaft." Er hatte den selbstzufriedenen Blick und das grausame unbarmherzige Lächeln des Wärters, wenn er an seiner Zelle vorbeiging gehasst. Dieser Bastard genoss wirklich sein Elend.

Wilson wusste, dass man während seiner Zeit der Isolierung House langsam und absichtlich verhungern ließ. Er bekam meist nur eine von drei Mahlzeiten.

House blickte auf. "So schaute ich nicht mehr hin, hörte es nur. Du kannst jedes kleine Geräusch, das gegen die Türe und Wände schallt hören. Du kannst auch noch das leiseste Geräusch hören. Dieser Karren quietschte so laut." Er fuhr beinahe gefühllos fort, "Ich fragte mich jedes Mal, ob ich diesmal etwas bekam aber meistens quietschte der Karren davon, ohne anzuhalten. Schließlich akzeptierte ich, dass ich nichts bekommen würde", sagte er schließlich. Es machte es leichter.

"Ich wusste, dass ich wegen meines Verhaltens selbst schuld war, dass ich nichts bekam. Und das war´s," beendete er schnell. "Du kannst nicht viel tun, wenn Du an diese gottverdammte Wand gekettet bist."

"Aber vielleicht verdiente ich es wirklich. Ich sagte ihm, dass Leute sterben, aber vielleicht war es meine Schuld? Jesus, ich hatte ein Jahr, in dem ich nichts anderes tun konnte, als dort zu sitzen und nachzudenken, aber ich konnte mich nicht einmal an sie erinnern."

House betastete den Rand des Kastens und lächelte dünn. Wilson war angespannt. Das waren mehr Information darüber, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als House in Monaten gegeben hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob er sprechen oder das Maul halten sollte. Egal was er tat, er könnte den Augenblick zerstören.

"Es gab nichts, was Du hättest tun können. Sie wäre auf jeden Fall gestorben. Thompson war wahnsinnig. Er wollte jemanden verletzen - und dieser Jemand warst Du", sagte Wilson langsam. "Aber bevor Du das wusstest, bevor er sich zeigte, als sie das erste mal zu Dir kamen, wieso hast Du ohne Zögern diesen Vertrag unterzeichnet? Wieso hast Du das für mich.....für uns alle getan?" fragte Wilson.

"Nicht, Jimmy." Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Lebens sagte House 'bitte'. "Bitte nicht Jimmy. Was ich tat, war allein meine Sache, meine Wahl meine Last" House sah nach unten. "Ich würde all das wieder tun. Das ist alles, was Du wissen musst", sagte er leise und Wilson wusste, dass dies die einzige Antwort war, die er jemals von House bekommen würde.

House schnaufte. "Es ist gut, dass sie Chase nicht aufgesucht hatten......ansonsten wären wir längst Staub."

Bei diesen Worten lachte Wilson mit der entfernten Erinnerung. "Ja, sagte er aufrichtig. Er war wirklich eine Ratte."

Sie sprachen ein paar Minuten nicht. Dann beendete House plötzlich seine intensive Inspektion des Kastens und schaute zu Wilson.

"Du hast sie gesehen?" Aber es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

Wilson nickte langsam, wissend, dass House das irgendwie bereits gewusst hatte.

"Es wird ein Teil des Lebens," sagte House und Wilson begriff plötzlich, worüber sie sprachen.

"Wie die Entzugserscheinungen … mit ihren Schmerzen und die andauernden ......im Bein," setzte er geistesabwesend hinzu.

"Oh Gott Greg," murmelte Wilson bestürzt.

Er wollte hingehen und diesen Menschen umarmen, aber House schien eingefroren, zerbrechlich, und er hatte Angst, dass wenn er ihn auch nur berührte, er zerspringen würde. Er runzelte leicht die Stirn, während House auf den Kasten starrte. Schließlich ging Wilson langsam auf die andere Seite des Bettes und setzte sich vorsichtig.

Er beugte sich vor und nahm den Kasten auf, um ihn auf den Fußboden zu stellen. Greg beobachtete ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. So verletzlich. So verwundbar und anfällig. Er sah aus, als würde er jederzeit zerbröckeln. Wilson nahm fürsorglich eine der Hände von House, ignorierte den sarkastischen und bissigen Ausdruck, der langsam in House Blick kam und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

"House. Ich verspreche, so lange ich lebe – wirst Du niemals wieder diese Schmerzen ertragen müssen."

House blickte auf und sah ihn überrascht an, dann begann er zu kichern. Plötzlich fand sich Wilson rückwärts aufs Bett geworfen in einer Bärenumarmung von House wieder. Er drückte ihn fest. Es hatte den Anschein, als wolle House das Leben aus ihm herausdrücken, aber er lachte zugleich. Er fühlte wie House Lachen an ihm vibrierte. Es war ein guter Ton. Es war schon zu lange her gewesen, dass House gelacht hatte – und nur Wilson war derjenige, der House zum Lachen bringen konnte.

"Arghh, House - Luft," schaffte er zu stottern. House gab ihn frei. Seinen Todesgriff lockernd, legte er seine Hände auf den Brustkasten von Wilson und sah ihn mit seinen großen Hundeaugen, wie ein Welpe an. Wilson konnte seine Wärme, seine winkeligen Knochen fühlen, als sie sich in seine weichen Stellen gruben. Er schaute auf die Taste, die von der Kette um seinen Hals hing, als sie über seinen Brustkasten tanzte. Er hörte das unnachahmliche Housesche Poltern, das House anscheinend egal, ob er wach war oder schlief ständig machte.

House legte sein Kinn auf das Brustbein von Wilson, und seine großen blauen Augen schauten ihn nachdenklich an. Sie blieben so für eine kleine Ewigkeit, fest eingeschlossen in dem Wissen um die Tiefe ihrer einzigartigen Beziehung: Beschützer,..... Beschützer...Beschützer.

Schließlich sprach House. "Du weißt, dass ich immer gedacht habe, dass Du einen wunderbaren Teddy abgeben würdest?"

"Was?"

"House?"

"Komm zurück ..."

"Du Esel."

……………

Wilson ging in den Raum hinein und setzte den Kasten und den Benzinkanister ab. Er war allein. Es war dunkel. Es war still. Aber der Ort schrie ihn an. Es füllte seine Ohren. Es stank nach der Angst und dem Schmerz. Es erinnerte ihn an seinen Besuch in Auschwitz. Sogar vierzig Jahre, nachdem das Entsetzen geendet hatte und die Leute gegangen waren, konnte man noch die Atmosphäre fühlen, die durch die dicken Mauern sickerte.

Er sah nach unten. Es gab einen braunen Fleck auf dem Betonfußboden. Er blinzelte. Er wusste, wessen Blut das war.

Es war noch hier. Der Platz, verlassen und vergessen, aber intakt. Ein Schrein der Rache. An dieser Stelle, an dem der Kampf um sein Leben gekämpft worden war. Es hatte nicht viel von einem Schlachtfeld. Dort draußen auf den Wiesen und Feldern würden Blutflecke durch die folgenden Regenduschen abgewaschen, aber hier ......auf dem Beton. Er schritt durch die leere Fabrikhalle. Seine Füße raschelten auf dem schmutzigen Fußboden.

Geistesabwesend starrte er auf den Tisch, einen der eingelassenen Metallringe betastend, die in jede Ecke gebohrt worden waren. Es war ein großer, alter kräftiger Arbeitstisch. Er erinnerte ihn an den alten Küchentisch von Greg. Er erinnerte sich, dass sich die Augen von House vor Heiterkeit geweitet hatten, als er Wilson damals erklärt hatte, dass es ein antiker Leichenöffnungstisch war.

"Aber ich habe mir gerade dieses Butterbrot darauf gemacht …" stotterte er, während er das belegte Brot zurück auf seinen Teller fallen ließ.

"Oh, sei nicht solch ein Baby," sagte House während er sich den Belag des Brotes schnappte und sich auf die Couch neben ihn fallen ließ. Er schaute zu Wilson und sagte beschwichtigend "Ich habe ihn sauber gemacht - mit Wasser und allem," sagte er und steckte sich den Brotbelag in den Mund.

Wilson griff in seine Jacke und zog ein Stück Papier heraus. Greg hatte nie gewusst, dass er das auch behalten hatte. Er legte es vorsichtig auf den Tisch und glättete es auf der Tischplatte.

Ein himmelblauer Blitz fiel in sein Auge. Er ging zur Wand und nahm das zerknitterte Hemd auf. Es war eins von Greg und Stacey´s Lieblingshemden gewesen, aber jetzt lag es vergessen, steif vor Schmutz und Dreck wie eine Reliquie des Krieges da.

Er stand dort lange, das Hemd in seinen Händen, schaute sich um und hielt es fest. Es war ein Schrein der Rache.

Er sah, wie die Fabrik brannte. Als ein Vermächtnis der Liebe dachte er, während er mit einem imaginären Stock gegen sein Schienbein schlug.

Als er am nächsten Morgen zurückkehrte, war alles so normal, so dass die Ereignisse der Nacht sich sehr surreal anfühlten.

Er konnte das Radio in der Küche spielen hören, ein Stones-Lied der achtziger Jahre. Clarence sang furchtbar falsch mit, während er das Frühstück machte. Er unterbrach seinen Gesang nur kurz, um seinen Kopf aus der Küche zu stecken und ihm ein Hallo zuzuwerfen, als Wilson nach seiner nächtlichen Aktion hereinkam. Er schwenkte eine Hand. Und es war ihm klar, dass Clarence auch jetzt noch House Leibwächter war. Er vermittelte ihm die Sicherheit, der Greg all jene Jahre bestritten worden war.

Er fand House ausgestreckt auf der Couch, Steve, vertrödelte seine Zeit auf seiner Schulter. Sie gaben einander Gesellschaft. Steve ging es gut. Er wurde von House und Clarence fett gefüttert. Ein kleiner buttriger Pelzball, aber er bekam auch immer Wilsons besten Camembert.

Steve hatte sein Rad aufgegeben - House hatte Arthritis diagnostiziert - und lebte jetzt ein Leben der Dekadenz, in der Sonne dösend und sicher in dem Wissen, dass er nichts tun musste. Sich nicht mal bewegen, wenn es nötig war. Wilson hatte sich beinahe zweimal im letzten Monat auf ihn gesetzt, aber House schien einen angeborenen Radar für Steve McQueen zu haben. House ließ sich niemals ungezwungen auf den Platz auf die Couch fallen, an dem sich Steve aufhielt. So geschah es bei ihm nie, dass plötzlich eine kleine Pelzkugel quietschend hinter ihm erschien, die er noch rechtzeitig davor bewahren musste, zermatscht zu werden.

Beide sonnten sich durch das Fenster. House war einer Katze ähnlich, die faulenzend die Wärme der Sonne genießend dalag. Ein zu lange bestrittenes Vergnügen.

Einer der Gefängniswärter hatte im Gegenzug zu einem milderen Strafmaß beschrieben, wie die Bedingungen gewesen sind, in denen Greg gefangen gehalten worden war.

Die neue härtere Form der Strafe, die in diesem Gefängnis praktiziert wurde stellte sich so dar, dass das Gefängnis seine 'Isolierungs'-Zellen im Keller nutzte. Für den größten Teil der Zeit in der Isolierungshaft erhielten die Verurteilten da unten keinen menschlichen Kontakt, außer die Hand, die ihr Essen durch die Tür stieß. Es gab eine Politik des absoluten Schweigens, der absoluten Stille - keine Unterhaltung, kein Sprechen, kein Singen, kein Schreien - absolute Isolierung. Die eine Hälfte der Zeit in der Finsternis der Nacht die andere Hälfte in der Düsternis des Tages. Tageslicht wurde eine weit, weit entfernte Erinnerung.

Gefangene durften nicht mehr als drei Wochen lang in Isolierungshaft behalten werden. Greg hatte mehr als ein Jahr da unten in der Dunkelheit verbracht.

Und für Greg war es noch schlimmer gewesen. Obwohl völlig ungesetzlich, hatte der Direktor befohlen, dass House in Handschellen sowie Bein-Eisen und den Taillenketten mit einer Kette an die Wand gekettet wurde. Er konnte nichts tun, außer in seinem Elend unter großen Qualen und Schmerzen dahin vegetieren.

Der Wärter sagte, dass er zuerst manchmal die Ketten von House gehört hatte, wenn er langsam seine Zelle mit vier schlurfenden Schritten durchschritt; aber am Ende hatte er aufgegeben und nur noch ständig versucht an der Kette zerren, die ihn an die Mauer kettete. Gerade sitzen war so angekettet nicht möglich. Letztlich resignierend kauerte er sich auf seiner dünnen Matratze mit dem Gesicht zur Ecke zusammen. Er versuchte nicht mehr aufzustehen oder die paar möglichen Schritte zu tun.

Nachdem er dort unten komplett resigniert hatte, stand er nicht mehr auf. Er rollte sich zu einer Kugel des Elends und der Not zusammen, die immer mehr zusammenschrumpfte und sich weigerte, sich zu bewegen, egal wie grausam und wie brutal sie ihn traten und schlugen.

Wilson war entsetzt, als die Psychiater ihm gesagt hatten, dass es wahrscheinlich nur die regelmäßigen Qualen war, die Thompson organisiert hatte und die die bloße Monotonie unterbrochen hatten, die es verhinderten, dass House auf Grund der Sinnesberaubung und der unmenschlichen Einschränkungen verrückt wurde. Die Gefangenen bekamen in der Isolierungshaft nur für eine Stunde in der Woche Ablenkung. Sozusagen als Training erhielt House regelmäßige 'spezielle, besonders schmerzhafte Qualen, in Intervallen mit kurzen Pausen. Er diente als ein Versuchskaninchen für die 'Gefangenen Förderung' und wurde als Übungsobjekt für die Quälereien und Folterungen, die die gelangweilten Wärter als Sport betrieben, verwendet.

Mit anderen Worten er war verloren, zu einem nichts … geworden, das nur noch existierte und durchhielt, alles ertrug, um … den Vertrag einzuhalten.

Vielleicht, war das der Grund, aus dem er sich so lange zurückgezogen hatte. Er musste sich selbst erst wieder finden.

Sogar jetzt mochte er die Dunkelheit nicht. Eines Tages hatte House gesagt, dass er einkaufen gehen wollte. Sie waren zur Baby-Welt gegangen, und Greg hatte mit großem Vergnügen das abscheulichste Nachtlicht ausgewählt, das er finden konnte. Es war ekelerregend süß. Mit Einhörnern und einer Art irre aussehender Elfen geschmückt.

"Mama, kann ich es haben?" hatte er laut gefragt, und eine potenzielle Mutter die aussah, als wäre sie mit Zwillingen schwanger mit einem irren Blick angesehen.

Wilson rollte seine Augen und spielte mit. Er wusste, dass dies der Weg von House war, nicht sagen zu müssen, 'ich habe Angst vor der Dunkelheit'.

"Ja Junior, kannst Du" antwortete er.

"Kann ich auch einen Lutscher haben?"

Wilson starrte die Frau jetzt auch an, die nun offen zurückstarrte. "Treib es nicht zu weit, Greg, oder ich werde Dich wieder an die Leine legen" sagte er, während er House weg drängte.

Als Wilson hereinkam sah er verschlafen auf, aber dann verengten sich seine Augen "Was hast Du niedergebrannt?" fragte er.

"Was?"

"Du warst die ganze Nacht weg. Du riechst nach Benzin und Du bist rußig. Also denke ich, dass Du gestern Abend etwas angezündet hast."

Wilson seufzte und schubste House Füße von der Couch. Er setzte sich neben ihn. "Willst Du das wirklich wissen?"

House saß plötzlich steif da und starrte ihn. Die Angst war immer nur gerade ganz knapp unter der Oberfläche. Er war eine Minute still. "Ja", sagte er langsam. Wilson bemerkte wie er unbewusst die Handschellen-Narben massierte, die seine Handgelenke umkreisten. Sogar Steve sah ihn erwartungsvoll aus seinen kleinen perlenartigen, das Licht reflektierenden Knopfaugen an.

"Die Fabrik."

House versteifte sich – obschon kaum möglich – noch mehr und starrte auf den Fußboden. Steve fühlte die Änderung und wechselte von House Körper auf den von Wilson. House ließ ihn gehen.

"Du warst dort?" sagte er.

"Ja," antwortete Wilson. "Es war nichts, was Du hättest wissen müssen."

"Und?"

"Und ich brannte sie ab. Bist Du nun glücklich?"

House sah seinen Freund lange an. Langsam breitete sich ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht aus und er lachte leise in sich hinein.

"Ja … Danke," sagte er, während er Steve von Wilsons Jacke riss.

"Willkommen zurück..............Wozu sind Freunde da?"

……………………………………………………


End file.
